


The Science of courtship

by kcetair



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Summary: 大概就是兩個公主病患者變成笨蛋情侶的過程。





	1. Chapter 1

優雅而秩序的腳步聲在打烊後的酒館裡響起，那雙黑漆皮靴行走在昏暗酒館凌亂骯髒的地板，卻如同在神聖的大殿上朝神踱去，這個穩定有力的腳步聲不屬於會厭煩的將逗留店內的客人趕出門的肥胖酒館老闆，也不是品味粗俗手勁大得可以直接把人從撞球桌上掀下來的女侍，那個挺拔的身影已經來到身邊，攤平在撞球桌上好一會的莫札特發現自己竟然還是可以不必等到陰影遮住自己的臉龐，就能知道來者是誰，他故意瞇著眼，輕浮的挑眉，頂著凌亂金髮的腦袋輕輕晃動，用著他知道能夠激怒對方的語氣：「這是誰？我無趣家鄉的主教還在維也納做什麼？還想要我答應回去做你那該死的樂師嗎？」

「你已經極度明白的拒絕我了，我會說這是你所做出的愚蠢決定裡最愚蠢的一個……但我不是為此而來……」柯羅雷多昂起頭，神態自信的看向一臉倨傲的莫札特：「跟我賭一局撞球吧，沃夫岡‧阿瑪迪斯‧莫札特，既然你在撞球上輸掉了屬於令姐的財產，就試著用撞球再贏回來，你贏了，令姐的嫁妝便由我負責，將會比你輸掉的還要豐富數倍，」莫札特騰的從撞球桌上坐了起來，勾動身邊的彩色撞球帶出一串沈重的撞擊聲，柯羅雷多直直迎上莫札特瞬間投射過來的視線，「若是輸了，你必須跟我回薩爾茲堡……」柯羅雷多在此奇異的頓了下，眼神有一剎那的遲疑：「做我的莫札特。」

莫札特看著眼前尊貴的大主教，擁有解救南妮爾命運能力的柯羅雷多，他毫不意外柯羅雷多會知道他方才在眾多友人簇擁和挑唆下把南妮爾希望所託的那份財產輸得精光，畢竟他在薩爾茲堡時便因為好賭和主教府的人起過不只一次的爭執，柯羅雷多要知曉並利用他這一個弱點，不是什麼難事。莫札特忿忿的就要開口拒絕來自主教的又一次試圖禁錮他的提議。但南妮爾信中近乎心碎的絮語還在眼前，他的姐姐，即使從小和他同樣擁有備受稱譽的才華，卻注定掩沒在身為女子的命運之下，南妮爾從來不求他的回報，他便這樣揮霍著姐姐的愛，而南妮爾唯一一次向他要求的，也只是原本便屬於她的財產，只求能與真心喜愛之人締結婚姻，莫札特的手觸到放在桌邊的信封，那裡原先放著理應要還給南妮爾的錢，現在已經空空如也，全都在剛剛與那群在記憶中連面目都不清的朋友的賭局裡輸得乾淨，他知道姐姐沒有時間能夠等待他再次籌到足夠的錢，如果錯過此時，姐姐和她的戀人只有被迫分離一途，他那才華洋溢，卻無法展翅，默然留在家鄉只求一段有著真心姻緣的姐姐……而柯羅雷多從容的站立著，似笑非笑的表情不知怎的激怒了莫札特，「好。」他聽見自己的聲音。

柯羅雷多脫下外衣，餘光偷覷著搖搖晃晃跳下桌，一身白衣的人影正從地上撿起球杆，拿著粉塊在前端仔細的擦上粉，他不著痕跡的收回視線，隨意拾起另一根球杆，看著莫札特仔細擺好四散的撞球。他利用了莫札特在輸掉大筆金錢後對姐姐的愧疚，以又一個賭約引莫札特入局，他知道自己是卑劣的，他甚至不敢在聖母的面前，在一次又一次的祈禱中從來不敢說出他只要莫札特在自己身邊當個安分的樂師。但他不能放任莫札特墜落，即便卑劣，他也要將他帶回來，安放在自己身邊，然後……柯羅雷多閉了閉眼，甩開腦中從剛剛就從心裡陰暗處不斷纏上他的念頭，舉起球杆，伏低身子，「叩」的準確擊中了白球。

＊

當主教的馬車駛近大門停下，踏下車的主教身後出現了個沒有人認為會再出現的身影，在門口成列等候的僕傭們全都呆住了，除了阿科伯爵鎮定的指揮著險些反應不過來的男僕們前去卸下行李，在場的人都狠狠吃了一驚，而那個仍然一身不合時宜白衣，似乎比前次離開時更加瘦削的音樂家卻像感受不到偷偷飄往他身上的打量視線一樣，有些無趣的看著整齊、嚴謹，規規矩矩的主教府花園，僕傭在他身邊來來去去，忙碌的搬運行李，莫札特把玩著口袋裡的戒指，不斷思索著該怎麼開溜，好在人雖多，但忙碌的僕傭根本沒有時間理會一個樂師，而柯羅雷多似乎也不怎麼在意他，和阿科伯爵不停談著話走進了大宅，莫札特立刻轉身邁開步伐，朝著大門方向飛奔而去，等到注意到人並沒有進門的大主教拍著桌子對在場眾人怒吼「去把他找回來！」的時候，莫札特已經飛快的從當舖捧著支票而出，奔在前往家裡的路上了。

莫札特回到主教府時立刻被焦慮的傭人們簇擁著送進書房，柯羅雷多怒意的目光馬上掃了過來，「你去了哪裡？」面對熟悉的憤怒嗓音，莫札特聳聳肩，有些微微心虛：「我拿戒指去當了……南妮爾需要嫁妝！就算我輸給了你，她的嫁妝我也是要還！」柯羅雷多沒有心思去糾正音樂家無禮的態度與用詞，「你把我給你的戒指當了？」「您給了我，就是我的，我可以自由支配。」這次莫札特用上了「您」，說出的話卻一樣令人怒意滿溢，柯羅雷多怒視著昂首的沒有絲毫懼意的莫札特，最終只是擺擺手，對默然站在一旁的阿科伯爵吩咐：「阿科，叫人帶他去房間……」柯羅雷多想起他本來要替莫札特安排一個好一些，離自己近一些的房間，但在發現人不見時心煩意亂的他只是隨手揮了揮，打發掉來詢問樂師的東西該如何處理的僕人，想來莫札特那少少的行囊是被送到了樂師房裡，莫札特似乎不太在意自己的房間位於哪裡，行了個稍嫌草率的禮後便要跟著阿科伯爵退出書房，「莫札特。」柯羅雷多突然喚了他，用著惡狠狠的語氣：「你明確的知道當『我的』莫札特是什麼意思吧。」

莫札特怔在原地，所接收到的暗示再明確不過，還來不及吐出絕對會讓主教大人怒斥汙穢的詞彙，書房的門便被阿科伯爵給關上，他只能氣得漲紅了臉對緊閉的門送去一記吐舌，怒氣沖沖的轉身，甩著那件白色外套朝著遠在另一端的樂師房走去。

＊

日落後的主教府向來是安靜的，尤其是柯羅雷多的書房附近，會走近的人幾乎就只有阿科伯爵與幾個僕從，於是當門口傳來只有「叩」一聲，隨意散漫，缺乏應有禮節的敲門聲時，柯羅雷多立刻知道門外的人是誰，雖然並沒有預料到這個人真的會在此時出現，但他很快的鎮定了心神，沉沉的說著：「請進。」打開了門的是換上另一身衣服，明顯已經沐浴漱洗過的莫札特，靜默倔強的僅是站在書房門口，並沒有跨進門的意願，柯羅雷多沉默著，與他對視了一段時間，若無其事的低頭，就著明亮燭火繼續寫著手裡的信件，當莫札特思考著是不是趁隙開溜時，主教的聲音傳來：「我沒有在書房進行的興趣，到我的臥室去。」莫札特震了下，望向依舊揮筆流暢書寫的柯羅雷多，「以及，你到我的書房時，必須注意應有的禮節。」隨著書房門大力被關上的「砰」一聲，柯羅雷多明顯的聽見一句怒氣沖沖的「我操您大爺的吧！」

＊

莫札特似乎是一進門便站在柯羅雷多臥房裡的沙發旁，直到柯羅雷多進房才回神似的抬起頭，在柯羅雷多有任何動作之前，他便僵硬的移動雙腿走到床邊，房內華麗的吊燈上燃著蠟燭，透明水晶玻璃折射出的光線讓房間明亮非常，雖然莫札特離自己有一段距離，柯羅雷多還是能看見莫札特那微微顫抖的修長的腿，隨著自己緩緩接近，那瘦削的身子似乎抖得更加厲害，卻還是倔強的站立著，絲毫不願躲閃柯羅雷多的目光。

「躺下吧。」柯羅雷多的話打破了房裡的沉默，他一開口便覺得後悔，這聽上去冷冰冰的指令讓他更像是個混蛋。莫札特卻沒有任何反應，只是默默的爬上床在一側躺下，兩隻手像是怎樣放都不對勁似的挪動著，最後總算平貼身體擺好，整個人僵硬得像塊木板，而沐浴後僅披上睡袍的柯羅雷多很快將外袍拋下，一把就將靠近床緣的莫札特給撈向自己，看著像是嚇著了而瞬間閉緊眼的人，柯羅雷多心裡又是一陣混亂，兩股截然不同的力量在拉扯著他，原本只想將莫札特帶回薩爾茲堡，好好的教導應有的規矩，讓他待在身邊，也許就可以容忍音樂家一些小習慣，有限度的給他想要的，讓他偶爾寫寫歌劇、做點他喜歡的音樂……只要他好好待著……柯羅雷多這麼想著，卻又在接到莫札特輸掉姐姐財產的消息後，迅速找到了他，卑劣的利用著莫札特的賭性和對家人的愧疚，向他提出了一個曖昧不清的賭約，面對著自己造成的一切，柯羅雷多絲毫無法反駁，這就是試圖滿足自己對音樂家私欲的賭局。

在莫札特出現在書房時，柯羅雷多是震驚的，雖然嘴上講得凶狠，他並沒有料到莫札特真的會前來履行他所暗示的兩人之間的賭約，雖然從莫札特在球桌上輸掉，兩人簽下了聘僱契約之後，這念頭在他腦中竄出無數次，柯羅雷多卻從來沒有想過，他深藏腦中的壓抑妄想會有成真的一天。

原本就在細細顫抖的人似乎抖得更加厲害了，柯羅雷多擁著莫札特的手能清楚感覺到，但是渴求了那麼長久時間的人就在臂彎裡，他就像乾渴太久的人，沒有辦法拒絕眼前甘冽的清泉，他伸出手，解開了身下人的衣服，在觸到莫札特胸前細緻肌膚的那刻，柯羅雷多深信自己將會為此墮入地獄。

＊

「唔……嗯……」莫札特隱忍疼痛的聲音透過被褥悶悶的傳出來，伏趴在床舖上的他渾身赤裸，支撐微微翹起臀部的大腿顫抖著，男人粗硬的東西正試圖頂開窄小的穴口往內插入，身後被撐開的疼痛和違和感令莫札特簡直要掉淚。他自然早已不是什麼純情少年，但從來沒有和男人的經驗，光是看見柯羅雷多的尺寸便讓他差點要從床上逃開，雖已經用膏油潤滑，也好不容易撐過令他難耐至極的，柯羅雷多用手指替他擴張適應的過程，那段時間長得他以為自己會因為羞恥而死去。但在被翻過身，碩大的性器抵住自己緩緩進入時，還是讓莫札特痛得低低喊出聲，一直以來清亮如少年的聲音因為染上了疼痛和情慾，變得沙啞卻誘人。柯羅雷多扣著他的腰，仍在進入，莫札特可以感覺到自己的身體被一吋吋的打開、進入、填滿，性器摩擦過甬道，毫無空隙的緊貼著，不斷深入像是沒有停下的打算，強大的壓迫感不斷襲來，身體顫抖著因為疼痛和入侵感而癱軟了下去，隱約升起的奇妙快感也讓莫札特開始感到懼怕。

初次和男人上床的莫札特絲毫不懂得如何放鬆，緊緻的後穴夾得柯羅雷多也稍稍吃痛，他卻執意的繼續將自己往莫札特體內送去，裡面溼熱柔軟的觸感讓他著迷，甬道內一陣一陣顫慄的收縮帶來的快感沿著脊椎竄上腦門，柯羅雷多忍不住又加了些力氣，有點耐不住性子的想全部進入，「痛……」整個人軟綿綿趴著的莫札特大力顫抖了下，從棉被裡傳來的聲音虛弱的帶著一絲懼意，柯羅雷多直覺的立刻放輕了動作，扣著纖瘦腰間的手往下挪，握住莫札特半軟著的性器擼弄起來，帶著自己都沒有發現的安撫意味，「真是沒用，這點力氣就受不了了？」和手裡的撫慰動作相反，柯羅雷多俯到莫札特耳邊，說出的話像是嘲諷一般，讓那本就紅透了的白皙耳朵更紅了些，在燭光照耀下竟然有種脆弱的透明感，紅暈泛開來蔓延到緊繃的脖頸，莫札特上身那件沒有被脫去的輕薄襯衣早就凌亂不堪，鬆鬆的掛在那瘦得少年一般的肩上，露出一小塊佈著細細汗珠的背部肌膚，莫札特努力的調整著呼吸，試著讓身體裡像是含進一塊熱鐵般難受的感覺平靜下來，他的頭腦發著熱，沒有餘裕去察覺柯羅雷多變得溫柔，甚至主動討好，試圖讓他舒服一些的動作。

紊亂的呼吸漸漸變得平穩，終於有了點思考能力的莫札特才突然清楚意識到，柯羅雷多正深深的埋在自己體內，能感覺到那賁張的東西毫無縫隙的被自己的身體含著的瞬間，莫札特身體驀的縮緊，身後男人低沉急促的一聲喉音讓莫札特清楚嗅到了危險的氣息，握在自己腰間的手又收緊了些，接著幾乎是撞了進來的將性器完全插入，還未完全適應的身體全靠著柯羅雷多牢牢扣在腰間的手才沒有癱軟下去，莫札特大口大口的喘著氣，試著用手臂撐起自己，但柯羅雷多在這時候微微挺動了腰，從下身湧上的酸軟感讓他只能趴伏在床上，雖然還不能適應被進入的強烈壓迫和違和感，但柯羅雷多簡直可說是謹慎的動作沒有讓莫札特太過難受，被硬熱的東西緩慢摩擦過體內的奇異感受一點一點的累積成快感，身體也逐漸放鬆，甚至微微開始收縮著迎合柯羅雷多開始加快的律動，「啊！」體內某處被磨過時莫札特無法控制的顫抖著叫了出來，明顯不是因為疼痛而發出的聲音讓兩人都愣了下，柯羅雷多刻意的往同樣的地方大力頂弄著，莫札特有些羞恥的把臉給埋進了枕頭裡，細碎的呻吟聲便從枕被裡斷斷續續的傳了出來。

伏在被子上的身體無法控制的瑟瑟發抖，柯羅雷多看不見莫札特的表情，只能看見那泛上一層紅暈的雪白後頸和單薄的肩背，繃緊的肌肉線條和上面覆著的薄薄汗珠，還有明顯正極力忍耐的喘息與呻吟都昭示著主人不願示弱的倔強，柯羅雷多緩下腰間的動作，伸出手，想輕撫那不斷顫抖的背，就要觸上時卻猛地抽回了手，柯羅雷多實在不知道莫札特會不會希望自己碰觸他，如果不是為了兩人間的契約，他想躲開自己都來不及了吧……

柯羅雷多不自覺的微微用力，感覺到柔軟溼熱的內部纏裹住他，竄上腦門的快感讓柯羅雷多忍不住再度扣緊莫札特纖瘦的腰，讓自己又進入得更深一些，加大的動作幅度讓身體碰撞的聲音變得更為明顯，而摻雜其間的交合處傳來的溼潤水聲聽來異常淫靡，把臉埋進枕頭裡的莫札特雖然看不見任何景象，但感官似乎都敏感了好幾倍，柯羅雷多是如何進入他、熱硬的性器是怎麼頂開他的身體，毫無縫隙的插入到他的最深處，在裡面來回抽送碾壓，莫札特都能清楚的感覺到，他張嘴咬住棉被，想阻止自己的聲音漏出，但在柯羅雷多握住他的性器時毫無預警湧上的快感讓他驚喘著叫了出聲，他能感覺到自己的身體顫慄著收緊，熱切的吸吮著柯羅雷多還在不斷進出的東西，他纏得太緊，以致於柯羅雷多粗喘著發出了低沉的喉音──他媽的性感極了──在這個念頭竄過腦中時，莫札特顫抖著射在柯羅雷多尊貴的手裡，同時一陣溼滑的感覺從下身傳來，柯羅雷多輕輕的退出莫札特的身體，射在裡面的濁液隨著動作流出了些，在臀部上留下一道淫靡的水光。

柯羅雷多將趴伏在床上喘息的人給翻過身來，莫札特光裸著的下身股間被兩人的體液弄得一塌糊塗，身上唯一剩下的襯衣也因為剛剛的動作凌亂不堪，莫札特仰躺在同樣凌亂的床單上，還帶著淚的眼睛有些迷濛，湖水般透明的藍色深邃而美麗，毫無準備的被這樣的眼神望進眼裡，柯羅雷多頓時覺得只能逃開，他抓起丟在床邊的浴袍披上，簡直可說是狼狽的快步踏出臥室，直到他踏進書房，在桌邊站著努力整理腦袋中的思緒，胸口那股翻騰的情緒才稍稍平息下來。

＊

好一會兒才意識到自己被扔下的莫札特努力的撐起痠痛的身體，抓過床舖上揪成一團的被子將自己裹住，身後的擴張感還是鮮明得無法忽視，他閉上眼，縮著身體把自己陷進柔軟的床舖裡，試著躺得舒服些，但體內不受控的溼滑體液流出時，莫札特忍不住咒罵起來，他不是沒有聽說過這樣的情事，但就發生在自己身上時還是渾身的不對勁，莫札特咬著牙隨便擦拭了下腿間的濁液，雖然在下定決心站到這間房裡時就有了準備，但像個玩物般被丟下還是讓他覺得胃裡像是泛起酸來似的，詭異的不適感讓他不得不大口呼吸起來，整個人似乎連手指都泛著疲累，絲毫不想挪動身體的莫札特索性捲著被子在柔軟的大床上窩好，暗暗抱著氣死主教的心情準備睡在柯羅雷多的大床上，而直到他昏昏沉沉睡去，柯羅雷多依舊不見蹤影。

＊

晃到莫札特臉上的燭光似乎驚擾了他，蜷著身體睡著的人皺了皺眉，柯羅雷多很快的捻熄手上的蠟燭，站在床邊看著似乎睡得不甚安穩的人，沉默了一陣子後才小心翼翼的掀開被子，把睡相差得遠遠踢開被子的莫札特給蓋好，終於也在床上躺下的柯羅雷多不知道自己究竟是不是後悔了，他在神的面前早已承認自己臣服在莫札特的音樂之下，卻從沒有想過會有這樣一刻，在近乎意氣用事的心態下，利用和莫札特之間的契約得到了他──雖然也出乎他的意料之外。熟睡的莫札特看起來放鬆了點，一向畏寒的身體自然的往身邊的熱源蹭去，柯羅雷多的手幾度抬起又放下，最後輕輕的摟住偎到自己身旁的人，他以為自己的理智足以對抗將莫札特留在身邊而帶來的渴望，卻沒有預料自己貪婪至斯。

＊

莫札特在柔軟的被褥裡醒來，明亮寬敞的房裡只有他一人，昨晚被他趕出房門的阿瑪迪也不見影子，不熟悉的華麗擺設讓他花了點時間才想起這是那位尊貴主教的房間，沒有睡到一半就被趕出這房間令莫札特大感意外，畢竟他可是撞見過不只一次，主教毫不憐惜的甩開懷裡上一秒還在溫存的女子的畫面，昨晚留在腿間的體液乾涸後黏膩的感覺迫使他挪動還有些乏力的身體下了床，他隨便的撿起昨晚的衣物，走進主教房裡的起居空間時意外的看見備好的浴盆和披掛在旁的柔軟布巾，甚至還有用爐灰保溫著的熱水和桌上簡單的食物，莫札特看看窗外，光線早已明亮得不似清晨，顯然這些東西不是為了那位每日見光即起的大主教準備的，莫札特不客氣的拋下手裡的衣服，艱難的抬腿跨進浴盆，有些意外於柯羅雷多對於……床伴的待遇，莫札特放低身體，讓溫熱的水浸過肩膀淹沒到脖頸，飄盪似的感受讓他的意識迷糊起來，腦中不再去思考。

拖著腳步回到樂師房換上乾淨衣服後，莫札特到了以往他待在薩爾茲堡時使用的琴房，一切擺設如初、整齊乾淨，他掀開琴蓋隨意彈了幾個音，顯然經常保養的鋼琴狀態良好，但莫札特敏感的察覺出沒有任何別人使用過的痕跡，就像……他沒有離開過一樣。莫札特放下鋼琴蓋，若有所思的呆坐，直到阿科伯爵帶著幾份文件敲開了琴房的門。面對知道自己和柯羅雷多昨晚發生了什麼的人，莫札特有些難以掩飾的不自在，但阿科伯爵一貫的冷淡態度反而讓莫札特感到安心，忍不住對阿科伯爵露出了個真心的笑臉。阿科伯爵帶來了柯羅雷多的要求，不出格的是幾首短小彌撒，完全符合柯羅雷多節用的政策，但來自維也納宮廷的委託就讓莫札特訝異的瞥了眼似乎頗為不贊同的阿科伯爵，「主教大人允許你有限度的接受一些委託，當然是在你能做好身為樂師工作的前提下。」阿科看著眼前捧起來自維也納的信件興奮閱讀著的，早已沒在聽他說話的莫札特，極為無奈的嘆了氣。

而不知為何，薩爾茲堡樂師長的位置依然空懸，於是慣性拖稿的莫札特便經常親自送剛寫好的樂譜到主教書房去，短小的彌撒曲從來用不了莫札特太多時間，但也從來沒有提前完成工作習慣的人自然將時間都先用來創作順從他心意的音樂，於是莫札特以往在排練前不久才匆匆寫出樂譜的習性又恢復了，但即使如此，柯羅雷多也不過是大力拍了幾下可憐的桌子，對著一臉無辜莫名的莫札特除了嚴正的警告不許再拖時間之外，就又把樂譜交給樂隊去練習了。這天匆匆將樂譜帶到書房的莫札特卻只遇見了拿著一沓信件往外走，臨走前還不忘警告人得乖乖在書房裡等候的阿科伯爵，走進空無一人的書房，莫札特隨手將樂譜拋在桌上，繞過主教沈重威嚴的椅子，有趣的打量後頭書架上的東西，「科學、科學、科學……柯羅雷多真是無趣。」莫札特嫌棄的皺皺鼻子，而阿瑪迪在自己視線之前的一排精裝紅皮燙金厚重書籍裡發現了個木匣，那是只要坐在椅子上的人稍微轉身就能觸及的位置，他輕輕的將匣子抽了出來，裡面是滿滿的樂譜，聽見匣子開啟聲響的莫札特低頭看去，那是他再熟悉也不過的東西──他的音樂。

交響樂、奏鳴曲、協奏曲、四重奏、詠嘆調……莫札特看著阿瑪迪翻出裡頭的樂譜，他自小至今的作品幾乎都在裡頭，他待在維也納那幾年的作品也沒有落下，「這傢伙是在幹什麼啊？」莫札特忍不住說。而阿瑪迪還在一張張的翻著樂譜，皺著眉看似有些不滿的拎出其中一張，那是多年之前，帶著些敷衍心態快速寫好的，名為《柯羅雷多》的曲子。莫札特不認為柯羅雷多沒有看出自己的敷衍。而那些抄寫樂譜的字跡，雖然莫札特沒有那麼熟悉，但他認得出來，那是柯羅雷多的字，每一份樂譜都是那剛硬帶著嚴肅的一筆一劃認真寫就，悉心分類後保存在這個木匣裡──書房是一個人的心──莫札特突然想起這句話，他搶過木匣，碰的闔上塞回書架裡，丟下了自己剛寫好的樂譜，拉著阿瑪迪逃難一樣的奔回琴房。

那天晚上莫札特躺在柔軟的床上，視線無法控制的停留在俯在自己身上，正在解著衣釦的柯羅雷多，那有力修長的手指靈巧的動作著，莫札特看得出神，柯羅雷多手裡捏著的似乎已經不是釦子，而是羽毛筆，沾了墨水後嚴謹而精準的在紙上勾勒著音符……「竟然在床上發起呆？」低沉的聲音一下子驚醒了還在傻傻盯著柯羅雷多胸前的人，莫札特抬起眼就碰上柯羅雷多似笑非笑看著自己的眼睛，莫札特知道自己的臉刷的一下漲紅了，有些惱羞成怒的他對著身上的人：「要做就專心做囉唆什麼！」而柯羅雷多挑了挑眉，顯然是樂意之至的扯掉了莫札特的上衣。

＊

剛開始是因為一場大雨。那是在南妮爾完成婚禮，隨著丈夫前往距離薩爾茲堡不遠的新住所後的事了，炎熱夏季突來的急雨讓路上滿是水窪與泥濘，無論騎馬或是馬車都難以行走，無法出門的柯羅雷多於是往琴房去，準備在這空檔裡檢視他新購入的小提琴，而身為樂師的莫札特自然也在那裡，柯羅雷多靠在門邊看著莫札特仔細的調著琴弦，接著把琴架上肩膀隨手拉出一串音符，莫札特滿意的看著這把新的小提琴時，柯羅雷多踏進琴房，順手的從莫札特手裡接過琴看了看，「你調音的方式簡直就是取巧，雖然好用，卻不是正途。」莫札特翻了個白眼，開始替自己的調音方式辯護起來。有些久違的激烈爭吵聲從琴房傳出時，整個大廳的僕人們都壓低了聲音，以眼神交換起想法來，自學而成的小天才和嚴謹古典學院派出身的主教光是為了小提琴的調音方式就能有吵不完的架，雖然兩人激烈辯論的內容已經讓多數人完全聽不懂，但聽聽那可憐的鋼琴，不知道又被憤怒的主教拍了幾次。

啊，看來莫札特家的兒子又該被扔出去了──那天所有僕人的心裡都默默的這樣想著，但出乎幾乎所有人預料的是，莫札特不僅好好的繼續待在琴房裡又開始演奏那把小提琴，稍後步出琴房的主教雖然繃著表情，但本應充滿怒氣的唇角卻微微上揚，眼裡甚至有一絲極難察覺的笑意。在那天之後兩人偶爾會湊在一起，話題全是小提琴，大概是主教府的人所見過這兩人相處最融洽的時候了──雖然總有鋼琴要遭殃。柯羅雷多與莫札特開始以一種奇異的和平方式相處，雖然還是時常針鋒相對的吵架，兩人之間的氣氛卻明顯的溫和許多，當然兩人偶爾在夜間隱密進行的床上關係也還在繼續，柯羅雷多漸漸的不再在情事結束後離開去書房，貪戀柔軟床舖的莫札特雖然有些不習慣，但沒有得到逐客令的他自然也繼續賴著，在早起的主教離開房間後將床舖睡得一團亂。

「主教大人的房間可從沒有這麼亂過！」在接近洗衣房門口時聽到這飽含憤怒的抱怨聲，莫札特立刻側身躲在了門板後，不忘嚼著嘴裡剛剛從廚房摸來的奶油蛋糕，一邊聽著女僕絮絮叨叨：「三天兩頭的就得把床舖重新換過被單，還有那扔一地的衣服！只有我一個人打掃實在太累了啊。」回應這抗議的是阿科伯爵的聲音，「我知道，大人以前從不帶人進房的，但是增加人手需要時間，我得找到能夠信任的人……再忍耐一段時間吧，我會替你加一份津貼……」把剩下的蛋糕三兩下塞進嘴裡，莫札特輕手輕腳的離開洗衣房門口，剛剛偷聽得知的消息令他有些混亂，在主教房裡過夜、早晨的沐浴，都不是任何一個主教曾經的床伴擁有過的，他回到自己的房裡，坐到那張窄小單薄的床上，正趴在枕頭上寫譜的阿瑪迪不甚在意的瞥了他一眼，無奈的被莫札特給一把抓過去抱緊，「柯羅雷多到底是在做什麼……」，有些被刻意逃避不去想的事情突然都湧了上來，讓莫札特得深深的呼吸，才能壓抑住心裡洶湧的那股波動。

＊

「大人，我需要向您請假。」用上了敬稱的句子和那話中的內容讓柯羅雷多的眼神很快銳利起來，莫札特在柯羅雷多開口問話前便遞出一張信封，那是來自南妮爾的信，「我的姐姐懷孕了，我得去探望她。」莫札特的臉上是明顯的喜悅，從南妮爾婚後，姐弟倆都還未見過面，更何況南妮爾懷了身孕，無論如何，即使是主教都沒有刁難莫札特假期的理由，柯羅雷多臉上的表情卻有些嚴峻，沉默了一會兒沒有說話，莫札特一急便抓住柯羅雷多的手，「拜託您，我的姐姐現在住在海爾布倫，那裡並不遠，即使您突然有作曲需要只要派個信使過來！我可以立刻替您做好曲子！」他當然並不是因為擔憂宮廷裡無人作曲，要讓莫札特離開自己的視線使他焦慮，尤其在兩人關係逐漸轉好的此刻，他甚至開始考慮讓莫札特自己決定要接受誰的委託……但柯羅雷多無法說出口，他只能對莫札特說：「我允許你的假期，請替我向令姐帶上我的祝福。」

＊

「南妮爾！」一身白衣的年輕人從馬車上蹦了下來，飛快的奔進小巧可愛的院子裡，還看不出來是個孕婦的南妮爾牽著才六歲的繼子，笑吟吟的站在門口等著，莫札特興奮的張開手想抱緊姐姐卻猛然頓住，放輕動作小心翼翼的將手搭上姐姐的肩膀，這謹慎的擁抱逗笑了南妮爾，「沃夫岡，不必這麼誇張。」她給了弟弟一個緊緊的擁抱，一邊牽著兒子，一手挽著莫札特走進屋裡，有些擔心的問：「還是這麼瘦，在薩爾茲堡很辛苦嗎？大主教對你一樣嚴苛嗎？」這平常的問題讓莫札特一時有些語塞，但眼前的姐姐似乎更擔心了，最後有些支支吾吾的說：「不……柯羅雷多現在……好很多了。」看著依舊一臉關切的南妮爾，實在不知道要如何描述他和柯羅雷多之間關係的莫札特迅速轉移了話題，他拉過僕人放置在旁的箱子打開，一屁股坐下後一樣樣拿出爸爸交代給他的東西，南妮爾微笑著摟住兒子，看著忙著獻寶的弟弟，她伸手撫平那頭金色的亂髮：「沃夫岡，你和爸爸和好了，我很高興。」莫札特扔下手裡的東西抱住了姐姐，像小時候那樣偎在姐姐身邊撒嬌，坐在另一邊的孩子好奇的也摸摸莫札特的髮，南妮爾笑著把兒子推到莫札特面前：「他就是菲力克斯，現在是我的兒子。」南妮爾的丈夫是個小鄉紳的次子，第一個妻子早早過世，留下了個兒子，既沒有繼承家產的資格，僅是個小鄉鎮公務員又帶著孩子，就連莫札特也無法認為是個結婚的好對象，但看見姐姐臉上恬淡幸福的微笑，莫札特竟然有點慶幸自己答應柯羅雷多的賭約，將嫁妝還給了南妮爾。

雖然是和舅舅第一次碰面，但菲力克斯倒是很喜歡莫札特，咯咯笑著就往人懷裡鑽，習慣了阿瑪迪的冷臉（雖然阿瑪迪嚴格說來並不是孩子），遇上一個隨時笑咪咪的小菲力──見面不到半天莫札特就給外甥取了暱稱──莫札特簡直樂不可支，無視一旁冷眼的阿瑪迪抱著菲力克斯屋裡屋外的轉，在每次菲力克斯替他介紹家裡房間時誇張的讚美起外甥來，知道外甥最近開始學鋼琴時更是興奮的往鋼琴前一坐就示範了好幾首曲子，讓才剛會彈幾個音的小菲力聽得一愣一愣，最後是忍俊不住的南妮爾開口拯救了兒子，甥舅兩人愉快的度過了下午時光，和姐夫在晚餐桌上相談甚歡，多喝了好幾杯酒的莫札特倒在客房的床上，很快的放鬆的睡著了。

＊

隔天莫札特抱著小菲力和姐姐一起送姐夫出門上班後，為了讓剛懷孕的姐姐好好休息，莫札特自告奮勇的陪著小菲力讀書玩耍吃點心，都還沒到中午，院子卻傳來姐夫的聲音，「南妮爾，我們有貴客。」南妮爾有些意外的迎了出去，隔了會才走出屋外的莫札特看清院子裡的人後不可置信的張著嘴怔在原地。「我到這附近的鄉鎮視察，得在海爾布倫住些日子，鎮上教會空間不夠，所以麻煩鎮長替我們找位紳士家裡借宿，沒想到穆勒先生就是您的丈夫。」莫札特看著柯羅雷多禮節週到的和姐姐寒暄，簡直想衝上前去吶喊南妮爾別被他騙了──莫札特還在呆滯的時候，南妮爾和丈夫已經將柯羅雷多請進了客廳，柯羅雷多回過身剛好看見莫札特翻了個明顯的大白眼，顯然對於他所說的緣由完全不信。身為主婦的南妮爾連忙喚了女僕前來，交待她把莫札特的東西收拾到菲力克斯的房裡，讓出客房給主教。聽見這話的主教大人阻止了女僕上樓的腳步，「怎能打擾孩子，只要有能夠睡眠的空間就足夠了，我和令弟可以共享一個房間。」主教溫和有禮的語氣讓人找不到反對的理由，南妮爾忍不住將弟弟給拉到身邊，低聲的問：「柯羅雷多主教是怎麼回事？你的假期沒得到批准嗎？」莫札特沉默了下，只選擇了第二個問題來回答，花了點時間讓有些憂心是不是自己闖禍了的姐姐暫時沒有繼續追問，看著姐姐臉上依舊懷疑的表情，莫札特只好主動開口要替柯羅雷多帶路，有些心虛的逃離了客廳。

柯羅雷多踏進客房，環顧了下僅有一張床的空間，「看來我們也得共享一張床。」莫札特反射性的回應：「我喜歡睡地上。」柯羅雷多擺擺手讓放好行李的僕人出去，才轉過身看著微微鼓著臉頰的莫札特：「就我所知，你比較偏好床吧。」莫札特的臉有些漲紅了，他瞪著柯羅雷多脫口而出：「總比說謊跑來這裡的您好！」被控訴說謊的柯羅雷多毫無歉意的攤攤手：「我是有公事才到這裡來的。」「這種鄉下地方您有什麼公差好出騙小狗去吧您！」莫札特一把抓住跟在身邊的阿瑪迪往門外走去，他走得又急又快，步伐跟不上的阿瑪迪都喘了起來，莫札特卻兀自走出客廳、穿過院子，推開柵門往路上走去，阿瑪迪抬頭大力的扯了扯莫札特的袖子，仰頭的角度只能看到被金色髮絲遮掩大半，卻還是能看出透著紅的臉，阿瑪迪半放棄的讓莫札特拖著自己繼續走，直到走進了小鎮中心，莫札特才終於停了下來，他停下腳步的地方是小鎮上唯一的廣場，早晨的市集結束後就沒有太多人潮聚集，莫札特遠遠的看見廣場另一頭有酒館的招牌迎風搖晃──喧鬧的人群、愉快的空氣，還有啤酒！莫札特歡喜得睜大了眼，邁開大步就往酒館跑去，因為柯羅雷多突然出現而亂七八糟的腦子就是需要酒精的滋潤，滿腦子想著冰涼啤酒的他推開門──木門紋風不動。莫札特喀啦喀啦搖動門把上的銅環，晚了點才注意到酒館裡頭沒有絲毫聲響，顯然沒有營業，簡直不敢相信的莫札特幾乎把小鎮中心全繞了一圈，確定了那就是鎮上唯一的一間酒館，只好又累又渴的拉著一臉厭世的阿瑪迪垂頭喪氣的往南妮爾家的方向回去了。

柯羅雷多正在南妮爾特地為他空出的起居室裡焦躁的踱步，莫札特跑走後原本打算追上去，一出門卻被當地的士紳攔截，熱心的邀請他到家裡喝茶，以視察為由來到海爾布倫的他不好推辭，結束茶敘後的柯羅雷多卻沒想到莫札特竟然還沒回到家，正思考著是否要出門找人，起居室閃進了個人影，似乎沒預料到主教會在這裡，莫札特看上去有些不自在的動了動手腳，柯羅雷多注意到他散亂的頭髮和紅潤的臉色，語氣不善的開口：「你到哪裡去了？」莫札特噘起嘴蠻不在乎的說：「去酒館了。」雖然連口酒都沒喝到。莫札特在心裡補上一句。怒色毫不意外的立刻布滿柯羅雷多的面龐，「才剛離開薩爾茲堡一天就迫不及待去酒館？」主教的聲音低沉著明顯壓抑怒意，但話中的斥責意味還是輕易讓已經心情鬱悶的莫札特不甘示弱的回嘴：「我去酒館關您什麼事！」柯羅雷多看著眼前毫不讓步的人，簡直想立刻將人拖回主教府，讓他待在自己的視線範圍之內，「別忘記你是我的……樂師！你在外頭做的任何事都會影響到我的聲譽！」「我不認為去酒館喝酒會造成主教大人您的任何損失！」莫札特氣得快步直直往柯羅雷多面前走去，同樣充滿怒氣的主教嚴厲的：「要是你又把自己給輸掉了就是對我的損失！」

「我才不會隨便拿自己當賭注！」莫札特立刻以十足的氣勢回嘴，挺著胸膛氣鼓鼓站在柯羅雷多正前方的他準備著隨時回應，但柯羅雷多卻帶著似乎有些驚訝和不可置信，像是發現了什麼細微祕密的表情遲遲沒有說話，只是直視著莫札特的臉不放，莫札特有些困惑，接著驀然想到了什麼，觸電般的大力震動了下，房裡的空氣頓時都安靜下來，只有兩人望著彼此時輕輕的呼吸聲，他們深深的望進彼此眼底，像是試著在深邃的那處發掘什麼他們沒有察覺卻早就縈繞在他們身旁的東西，沒有人知道他們這樣對視著過了多久，甚至連他們自己都不知道，莫札特在柯羅雷多棕綠色的眼瞳裡發現了那裡有什麼，那是張傲氣十足神采飛揚的臉，光芒耀眼，那就是他自己。他退了兩步，稍稍遠離了柯羅雷多，接著轉身快速的往外跑了出去，以逃跑似的速度。

柯羅雷多過了會後才終於呼出一口長氣，說著不會拿自己當賭注的人當初卻入了與他之間的賭局，那是不是代表……柯羅雷多感覺到自己的胸腔大力起伏著，他有些不敢繼續想下去，那太過美好的想像令他害怕，即便只是一絲隱密的徵兆都讓他欣喜欲狂，「主啊……」柯羅雷多呼喚著神，卻不知道該祈禱些什麼，他踏出起居室，只想找到今天第二度從他眼前逃跑的人，柯羅雷多走近客廳，裡頭傳來鋼琴叮叮咚咚的聲音，從稚拙的節奏聽得出是初學不久的孩子，莫札特正靠著外甥坐在鋼琴椅上，認真的指導還不太熟悉鍵盤的小菲力，兩人一大一小的手在鋼琴上來回彈奏，柯羅雷多發現自己竟然只能找到「可愛」一詞來形容。但莫札特似乎有些過度認真了，按著鍵盤對外甥反反覆覆的解說簡單的幾個指法，小菲力疑惑的歪歪頭，有點不解為什麼舅舅要把才剛說過的東西再講一次，也不解為什麼上午出現在家裡的那位叔叔站在門口不進房，菲力克斯抬頭對柯羅雷多笑了笑，柯羅雷多便順勢踏進房裡。「是今天的練琴時間嗎？」柯羅雷多問著終於停下彈奏，好像鬆了口氣的菲力克斯，菲力克斯用小手抹了抹臉，笑咪咪的對柯羅雷多說：「是舅舅剛剛來叫我練習的。」莫札特刷的站起身，卻來不及阻止外甥回答，他癟著嘴砰的坐回椅子上，不去看柯羅雷多臉上的微笑。

＊

直到就寢前兩人都沒有說上話，進到客房後莫札特迅速的鑽上床，抱住枕頭把臉埋在裡面，趴在床上一副裝死模樣，阿瑪迪奮力拉了拉那圈住枕頭的手臂，發覺莫札特完全不理睬自己後冷冷瞪了眼那顆凌亂的金髮腦袋，便頭也不回的踏出了房門。晚了些進房的柯羅雷多看了眼安靜趴在床上的人，默默吹滅蠟燭，從另一側躺上了床，躺在床舖上的他雖然累了一天，卻沒有睡意，柯羅雷多到現在都無法確定，自己在莫札特離開後的心浮氣躁之下找了藉口追來是為了什麼，是因為不想在兩人相處得越來越好時分開，還是想藉機修補與莫札特家人之間的關係，還是……因為想念他？腦中思緒煩亂，過了段時間都沒能睡著的柯羅雷多發現莫札特竟然還是規規矩矩抱著枕頭的趴姿，客房的床比起主教府的稍小一些，睡相一向規矩端正的柯羅雷多刻意多留了點空間給總是四仰八叉睡到他身上的莫札特，而莫札特現在卻把身體靠向床緣，顯然根本沒有睡著，柯羅雷多有一瞬間想要把人給搖起來，好好的把今天發生的事說清楚，他伸出手，窗外微微的月光照得身邊的莫札特像是沉浸在一股寧靜柔和的感覺裡，柯羅雷多突然又停下動作，最後嘆了口氣，把幾乎要掉下床的人輕輕的往床裡挪了點，假裝沒有注意到莫札特立刻僵硬了的身體。莫札特緊緊閉著眼，直到柯羅雷多的手離開，才悄悄的呼出一大口氣──什麼都沒有發生沒有沒有沒有，他拚命的想要把今天的事情給拋出腦袋，直到都聽見鳥鳴才終於累得昏睡過去。


	2. Chapter 2

The Science of courtship_02

往後幾天莫札特總有些刻意的躲開柯羅雷多，柯羅雷多倒是非常認真的在工作，每天早上跟著當地的鄉紳四處視察，這個小小鄉鎮難得迎來大主教，居民們熱心的替柯羅雷多安排著行程，只是海爾布倫實在是個很小的小鎮，柯羅雷多常常在下午就落個沒事可做，只能回到穆勒家去，雖然南妮爾總想費心替主教再安排些活動，但柯羅雷多自然不會打擾剛剛懷胎，需要充足休息的孕婦，陪伴柯羅雷多的工作就落在了莫札特身上，正是愛玩年紀的菲力克斯雖然黏媽媽，但也知道媽媽現在不能常常帶他出去，於是舅舅和主教叔叔反而成了他的玩伴。

對才六歲的他來說，小小的海爾布倫很大很大，在每天替媽媽跑腿以及散步的途中，他會拉著莫札特，像獻寶的指著周遭，興奮的將他所看到的一切都說給身邊的舅舅聽，平凡的樹林、小溪、草坡，在菲力克斯眼裡都充滿樂趣，而莫札特會認真的聽著看著，做出足以讓小菲力咯咯笑的誇張的讚嘆表情，柯羅雷多走在兩人身後，看著蹦蹦跳跳的小菲力拉著莫札特往前走去，手裡還抱著裝滿物品紙袋的莫札特有些手忙腳亂的跟著往前跑，只覺得那一大一小的身影和笑語，讓原本望去單調的鄉村風景都可愛了起來。

「媽媽我們回來了。」南妮爾讓菲力克斯把手上的紙袋交給女僕，笑吟吟的稱讚了兒子，一抬頭見到柯羅雷多竟然也抱著個紙袋，有些驚慌的趕緊叫回女僕也將主教大人手上的東西拿進了廚房，南妮爾有些責怪的看著弟弟：「怎麼讓主教大人替你拿東西呢？」臉上寫著「他要拿我有什麼辦法」的莫札特還沒開口，柯羅雷多已經接過話：「在府上打擾如果還不讓我做些事就太過意不去了。」南妮爾看看閃躲著自己目光的弟弟，微笑著找了個藉口把弟弟給拉出房門，嚴肅的問：「你和主教之間究竟發生什麼事？」南妮爾在莫札特張口前便補上一句：「別想騙我。」

面對細心敏感的姐姐，莫札特只得支支吾吾的把回到薩爾茲堡的原因和至今的狀況大略說了一次，省去了有關南妮爾的嫁妝和兩人身體關係的部份，說完的莫札特有點手足無措的看著姐姐，一副做錯了事的樣子，南妮爾嘆了口氣，伸手揉揉他的髮，有些擔心的開口：「主教……沒有強迫你作任何事吧？」莫札特搖搖頭，猶豫了好一會才在南妮爾鼓勵的目光下吞吞吐吐的說：「我好像有點……喜歡柯羅雷多。」講出埋在心裡許久的話，莫札特有些安心又有些緊張的一把抱住姐姐，南妮爾自然震驚不已，但還是抱住了把頭埋在自己頸間撒嬌的弟弟，在他背上一下下的輕拍著，直到莫札特抬起頭來，有些尷尬的對自己傻笑為止。

在姐弟倆回到餐桌邊時，女僕已經端上早餐，柯羅雷多帶領了謝飯禱告後，大家動起了刀叉，在來到海倫布爾之前，莫札特和柯羅雷多從來沒有一起吃過飯，比起剛開始的不自在，一起吃飯的次數多了，莫札特的膽子也大了起來，即使坐在柯羅雷多身邊也能心不在焉隨隨便便的戳著盤中的食物，柯羅雷多發現今天的莫札特格外出神，連小菲力都吃掉了半盤炒蛋，也沒見莫札特吃了幾口，他微微皺起眉，看著身邊的人不斷戳著馬鈴薯卻沒戳起一塊來，可憐的馬鈴薯被戳著戳著還彈飛了出去，落在離盤子不遠的桌面上，柯羅雷多看著莫札特竟然準備伸著叉子去撿，他刻意咳了聲，警告的瞪著終於注意到自己的人，在莫札特訥訥的收回叉子後把自己盤裡的馬鈴薯放了塊去他的盤裡，坐在兩人對面的菲力克斯好奇的歪頭看著這一幕，覺得好玩的笑了開來，柯羅雷多和莫札特頓時都有些尷尬，莫札特低頭專心應付起炒蛋和馬鈴薯，而柯羅雷多注意到菲力克斯用餐的禮儀十分好，但使用餐具時似乎有些吃力，刻意加大動作的示範了對孩子會比較輕鬆的姿勢，依樣學著的小菲力發現手裡的刀叉好控制多了，立刻抬頭對柯羅雷多笑咪咪的，鮮少有孩子會這樣親暱不畏懼的朝他笑，柯羅雷多的心裡很快的脹滿了愉快。

早飯後到鎮上教會視察去的柯羅雷多照例又在下午回到穆勒家，小菲力在睡午覺，南妮爾與女僕在廚房裡忙碌，莫札特卻不在客廳裡，他回到客房，推開門就差點被撒了一地的東西給絆倒，柯羅雷多小心的跨過衣物、紙捲、書籍、墨水瓶等等物品組成的障礙們，找到埋首在行李箱的莫札特，「在做什麼，弄得這麼亂。」柯羅雷多順手將掉出箱子的一疊樂譜撿起放回，而看來有些煩惱的莫札特微微噘著嘴：「我的假期後天就結束了，要回去自然是要整理行李的。」

柯羅雷多這才發現莫札特兩週的假期竟然就要過完，即使有他在一旁，柯羅雷多也看得出來莫札特待在姐姐家時顯然愉快的表現，想到這裡，柯羅雷多心裡突地有些焦躁，「……你會想回去？」這個完全不像樣的問題讓莫札特毫不遮掩的翻了個大大的白眼，沒好氣的抬頭看著有些窘的柯羅雷多，突然又像察覺到自己透漏了什麼似的轉回頭，專心致志的繼續往行李箱亂塞一氣，而過了好一會兒才聽見柯羅雷多的聲音：「後天你就和我一起回去，省得還要多花錢。」

＊

後天早上主教的馬車如期而至，南妮爾拉著莫札特細細交待要照顧好自己，連小菲力都揉著眼睛起床向舅舅和主教叔叔道再見，姐夫則忙進忙出的照看著行李，顯然早就得到消息的阿科伯爵神色自若的交待僕人將莫札特的行李搬上車，他對著和穆勒一家道別後步出院子的主教行禮，接過主教手上提著的小皮箱，正要往裝載行李的地方放，柯羅雷多卻交代著：「阿科伯爵，請把這皮箱放在你的座位邊。」阿科伯爵有些不解，只得提著皮箱隨後上了馬車，眼見主教和阿科伯爵都上了車，不能再拖延時間的莫札特給了小菲力一個緊緊的擁抱，轉身快步走近馬車，最後上車的他剛踏進車廂就愣住了，按理他應該要坐到阿科伯爵旁邊的座位，但那裡已經被個小皮箱佔據，阿瑪迪甚至還坐在那皮箱上冷冷的看著他，唯一的空位便是柯羅雷多的身邊……  
  
「在做什麼，還不快坐下！」柯羅雷多沒耐性的催促著，莫札特只能在他身邊坐下，盡力的把自己往窗邊靠，馬車開始向前駛去，在馬車行進間的搖晃之下，本就因早起而犯睏的莫札特沒多久就模模糊糊的睡著，卻因為靠在堅硬的窗框上而不時被撞醒過來，那睡眼惺忪半夢半醒卻又不肯往中間坐得舒服點的樣子讓柯羅雷多又是好氣又是好笑，忍不住趁著莫札特又咕咚一聲倒向窗框時扯了他的袖子一把，莫札特那金色的腦袋不再隨著馬車的搖晃在窗框上撞出叩叩叩的聲響，音樂家也終於能夠睡個甜美的覺。

阿科伯爵竭力掩飾臉上的驚愕神色，看著對面的主教大人帶著點尷尬的掃了自己一眼，接著輕輕扶起那狂妄自大小子的臉，放低身體，讓莫札特能安穩的睡在他的肩膀上，睡夢中的莫札特似乎也知道自己有了個舒適的靠墊，不客氣的枕在柯羅雷多身上呼嚕大睡起來，還自己蹭了蹭找到了更喜歡的位置睡到微微張嘴，看著放鬆的睡在自己身上的莫札特，簡直可以說是甜蜜的一股情緒在柯羅雷多心裡迅速的膨脹起來，而阿科伯爵垂下了視線，難得有些坐立不安的暗暗希望馬車能走得再快一些。

＊

莫札特攥著封信，大跨步走在主教府長長的走廊上，這條長廊和主教的書房與臥室附近相比明顯樸素，往來的僕人們也並不多，這是薩爾茲堡主教府內僕傭與樂師、弄臣們居住的地方。除了偶爾去拿些以前的樂譜，莫札特其實已經有段時間沒有回自己的樂師房去了，從海爾布倫回到薩爾茲堡後，他都在柯羅雷多的房裡過夜，即使沒有情事的夜晚也一樣，於是南妮爾寄來的信就這樣被留在樂師房的桌上，壓在一堆亂七八糟的雜物裡空等了快半個月，直到莫札特終於回房稍稍整理了桌子才發現。信裡是長姐對弟弟的諸多關懷，也告訴了莫札特自己身體狀況安好，待孩子出生便會第一個通知他和爸爸，以及特別託弟弟向主教道謝，為了主教送給菲力克斯的一套尺寸稍小的銀製餐具，莫札特訝異的看著信裡的字句──「……雖然阿科伯爵告訴我不必特地致謝，是主教對於叨擾了我們的謝禮，但這樣貴重的禮物，我想還是要道謝才對，菲力克斯親自寫了信，請舅舅幫他轉交給主教大人。」──柯羅雷多從來沒有提過他送了禮物給南妮爾一家，甚至還是慎重的由阿科伯爵特地送去，送的還不是普通東西，不只貴重，還飽含了細膩的心意。

莫札特想也沒想的抓著信往房外走去，他走在長長的走廊上，從維也納回到薩爾茲堡後，他無數次的經過這條長廊，柯羅雷多想要他，他一直以來都知道，他甚至知道自己也想要柯羅雷多，但是沃夫岡‧阿瑪迪斯‧莫札特不能被束縛，他怎能只被束縛在柯羅雷多身邊！於是高傲的他拋棄薩爾茲堡的一切，只要他擁有他的音樂，對柯羅雷多那一點點的、一點點的不可告人的念想，就會不再足以掛齒。直到他輸掉了南妮爾的財產，柯羅雷多再次出現在他面前，對於當時的賭約，莫札特不是沒有意識到會朝什麼局面發展，他只是無視自己的那一點點念頭，卑劣的逃避了。柯羅雷多利用了他對南妮爾的愧疚，而他把那場還未開始就能預見結局的賭約當成藉口，將責任全部推往了柯羅雷多身上。

莫札特曾經以為柯羅雷多對他不過就是奇異的獨占欲，把自己當成可供炫耀的資本，但在再度回到薩爾茲堡之後，那些細微的溫柔痕跡、從不宣之於口的對他的音樂的喜愛，和屢屢破例的縱容，已經超越了莫札特對於一向嚴謹，向來追求理性與科學的柯羅雷多的想像，他有些不情願的對自己承認，自己已經愛上了柯羅雷多。

莫札特在主教書房門前停下，走得太急的他臉上全是薄汗，人也喘著，他深呼吸了幾次才隨意的敲開了門，柯羅雷多早就習慣莫札特這樣無禮的舉動，連頭都沒抬的繼續著手中的公務，甚至連一旁的阿科伯爵都能無視莫札特砰的聲歪倒在椅子上的模樣，等到阿科伯爵商量完事情後退出書房，柯羅雷多看著莫札特不太甘願的起身，從手裡已開封的信封抽出個更小的信封遞出，「小菲力寫給你的信。」沒有去糾正莫札特的用語，驚訝程度不比莫札特少的柯羅雷多用拆信刀挑開封口，拿出裡頭的信來。雖然南妮爾給自己的信中也提到小菲力非常想念舅舅，但是收到小菲力親手寫的信的人居然是柯羅雷多！氣嘟嘟的莫札特無意識的噘起了嘴，眼裡緊緊盯著柯羅雷多手裡的小張信紙，一時把剛剛腦中的混亂思緒都忘得一乾二淨，只計較著小菲力的信中到底寫了什麼，而柯羅雷多彷彿知道他伸著脖子努力偷覷似的，把不大張的信紙擋在手中，讓莫札特怎樣都無法看清，柯羅雷多嘴角那絲愉快的笑更讓人不悅，柯羅雷多往一臉「你對我的可愛外甥下了什麼咒」不服氣表情的莫札特掃了眼，忍不住覺得有趣得很，其實還不大會拼寫的小菲力信中只是非常簡單的寫了句謝謝您送的禮物，但莫札特的反應讓柯羅雷多難得的想戲弄一下這位吃醋的舅舅。

「我會好好珍藏小菲力的信。」柯羅雷多仔細的將信折好放回信封內，偷窺失敗的莫札特憤怒的嚷：「只有我可以叫他小菲力！」眼前的主教大人一臉春風得意，看得莫札特牙齒都癢了起來，氣呼呼的捍衛身為舅舅的尊嚴，柯羅雷多拉開抽屜，把信收了起來，「但小菲力只寫了信給我？」柯羅雷多愉快的神情大大威脅到莫札特舅舅的自尊，他立刻回嘴：「那是小菲力太善良了，這世界上竟然有願意對柯羅雷多友善的孩子真是不可思議！」莫札特稀哩呼嚕的說完這一長串，抱著手以一種挑釁的心情等著柯羅雷多發脾氣，卻沒想到柯羅雷多只是看著鼓著頰的自己輕輕的笑，莫札特被看得一怔，有種他之前總是忽視的心情甜滋滋的在胸腔裡漫開，這樣的氛圍讓他慌張，莫札特拔腿往門口幾乎是逃跑的走去，一邊還不忘丟下一句：「我親愛的小菲力一定是被騙了！」，莫札特希望自己轉身的速度夠快，能來得及掩飾臉上明顯的淡紅。

伴隨著「砰！」的一聲在自己眼前大力甩上的門本應點燃柯羅雷多的怒火，但此時的他卻得掩著嘴才能阻止自己的笑意繼續蔓延，但慢慢的，柯羅雷多的笑意從嘴角完全消失，沉默的氣息湧上，在海爾布倫時度過的時光越愉快，小菲力寫來的信越純真可愛，柯羅雷多就越不能忽視此時自己和莫札特之間的關係是多麼歪斜，當初帶著莫札特回到薩爾茲堡，不免引起了些好事者的猜測，多半是這位大主教還能忍受粗魯狂妄的莫札特多久的閒言碎語，但隨著日子一長，莫札特竟然好端端的在主教府裡待著，一反之前作風，安分留在薩爾茲堡的樣子引起了些帶著更多惡意的流言，根據阿科伯爵打聽到的，甚至有些人嘲諷著莫札特該不是賣了屁股當了主教的男妓才舒服得不願離開，這樣的言語自然激怒了柯羅雷多，他沉著臉孔要阿科伯爵找出確切的人名，但在他心裡十分明白，是他把莫札特帶回薩爾茲堡，利用賭約滿足他的私慾，造成這種局面的人，就是他自己。

＊

奔出書房的莫札特回到琴房一直待到夕陽餘暉都完全消失，卻沒有等到柯羅雷多要他晚上到自己臥室的消息，這還是從海倫布爾回來後的第一次，已經過了琴房最後能使用的時間，莫札特放下鋼琴蓋步出琴房，柯羅雷多沒有喚他，他當然就不會去那間華麗的臥室，莫札特緩緩的踱回樂師房去，雖然一段時間沒有回到樂師房，每天打掃的房間幸好沒有累積什麼灰塵，床舖上的被褥看來也是換過的，但是從來沒有感受過的一種失落充斥在房裡，莫札特把自己往床上一扔，也不管還沒有吃晚飯、還沒有更衣梳洗，就這麼呆呆的躺在他窄小的單人床上，不在意蠟燭燃盡，也不知道自己躺了多久。阿瑪迪從樂譜上抬頭，握著筆往床舖上睜著眼睛毫無動靜的莫札特伸手，蘸了蘸那張臉上的溼意後，又把頭埋了下去。

在書房待到很晚的柯羅雷多回到臥室，房裡安靜幽暗，他不自覺的放輕腳步，在床邊脫去外衣時習慣性的側身擋著蠟燭的光線，等到放好衣物，柯羅雷多才驀然想起，今天莫札特不在這裡，他掀開被子，另一側的被窩裡自然是空蕩蕩的，柯羅雷多躺上床，又過了一陣子才發現自己完全沒有必要只睡在床的一側，像是特地讓出空間給某個睡相很差的傢伙那樣。柯羅雷多沒有辦法入眠，他坐起身，交握著雙手放在額前，心裡滿是懊悔，把莫札特帶回薩爾茲堡就該是他能做的最多的事了，他卻放任自己越要越多，連自己都譴責自己的卑劣，鄙視利用權勢綁住莫札特的自己，柯羅雷多一直很清楚他不可能永遠綁著莫札特，卻讓自己的欲望加速了莫札特離開他這天的到來。或許……就只能到這裡了。在所有的事態變得更糟之前，他必須放開莫札特。

＊

莫札特趴在琴鍵上，鬱悶的按出一個又一個的重音，兩天了，他兩天沒有見到柯羅雷多，他不願去想自己是否在等待什麼，毫無預兆冷淡下來的柯羅雷多今天依舊沒有出現，而莫札特也不願意主動去到他的書房，於是這兩天莫札特幾乎都窩在琴房裡，這時輕輕「喀答」一聲，門開了，莫札特立刻抬頭，門外的人卻遲疑了一下才推門進來，一身黑衣的柯羅雷多就站在門口，他強迫自己迎上莫札特那雙藍色的眼，閃著喜悅與期盼的眼神明亮灼熱，直直望進柯羅雷多眼底，點燃了他的內疚，可能連莫札特自己都不知道自己多麼期待看到柯羅雷多，視線沒有離開過進門後就默然不語的主教大人，柯羅雷多只能避開那視線，走近坐在鋼琴前的人，將手上那份契約推到莫札特面前，用最冷漠的聲音：「這段時間裡你做的事夠了，現在你隨時都能離開，有什麼需要，就告訴阿科伯爵。」莫札特看都不看那份契約，他猛然站起身，努力忍耐兩天的他早就用光了為數不多的耐性，「你要我走？」莫札特不能相信前幾天還帶著清淺的笑意和自己無聊吵嘴的人現在一出現便要自己走，內心翻騰的怒意與委屈一下子就沖上了眼眶和鼻腔。

「你本來就不想在薩爾茲堡留下吧。」沒有看向莫札特的臉，柯羅雷多竭盡力氣才能保持平穩的說話，直到聽見微微的哽咽聲才往莫札特看去，滿臉淚水的人瞪著發紅的眼睛，氣得全身都在發抖，「我操你大爺的！」莫札特大力的拽了柯羅雷多一把，完全沒有控制力道的讓柯羅雷多也措手不及，竟然就這樣被推到鋼琴椅上，而莫札特按著柯羅雷多的肩整個人攀了上去，一口就往主教的脖子咬下，「嘶！」吃痛的柯羅雷多及時控制住了自己的反射動作，忍耐著疼痛伸手護住絲毫沒有在注意自己安全的人，莫札特接下來的動作卻出乎他的意料，主教肩頸上留下的深深牙印顯然不夠解氣，莫札特很快把目標轉向柯羅雷多的唇，雙唇相觸的瞬間柯羅雷多只覺得自己的心臟簡直要停止跳動，他從來沒有吻過莫札特，就連想像那唇的滋味都不敢，而現在莫札特卻在他的唇上毫無章法，發洩似的啃咬著，柯羅雷多忍不住回吻了莫札特，這讓本來的啃咬很快變成了糾纏不放的吻，柯羅雷多以為自己已經做好了放開莫札特的準備，但他在莫札特的面前是如此不堪一擊。莫札特的舌溜進了柯羅雷多嘴裡，先是舔弄著齒間，然後勾住了柯羅雷多的舌，反覆吸吮起來──這小混蛋的吻技怎麼會這麼好！柯羅雷多腦中只剩下這個念頭，他按住莫札特後腦，蠻橫的加深了吻，直到莫札特喘不過氣才鬆開他的唇。

被吻得昏頭轉向的人靠在柯羅雷多肩頭喘著氣，身上的衣物已經被輕易的扯開，輕薄襯衫的縫線處發出小小的迸裂聲，但沒有人有心力關切，柯羅雷多握住莫札特的腰，將他稍稍抱了起來，褪去他的褲子，在柔軟臀部上撫摸揉捏著。莫札特恨恨的扯鬆主教上衣的領口，努力解著柯羅雷多身上繁複結實的上衣，甚至用上牙齒去咬，成果卻不理想，他氣得又在柯羅雷多頸間咬了一口，放棄那上衣，雙手往柯羅雷多腿間探去，早就挺起的東西繃緊在貼身的褲子之下，莫札特解開褲子將柯羅雷多的性器掏了出來，心急的擼弄幾下，手上沾到了點體液後便往自己身後放，草率的潤滑後握住柯羅雷多，一抬腰坐了下去，粗大的性器前端就這樣被莫札特硬擠進體內，粗魯的動作和不足的潤滑讓他痛得臉色發白，連嘴唇的血色都消失，莫札特卻不肯放棄，拍開柯羅雷多想阻止的手，咬牙又用力的往下一坐，「嗯！」這次柯羅雷多也痛得緊皺起眉，沒有主動經驗的莫札特使了蠻力，差那麼點就要把柯羅雷多的性器給坐折了，莫札特手足無措的退開了點，覺得搞砸一切的挫折感化成水氣在他的眼眶裡累積，就這樣坐在柯羅雷多腿上哭了起來。從疼痛裡緩過一些的柯羅雷多想摸摸懷裡的人，莫札特卻從他手裡溜開，他從柯羅雷多身上滑了下來坐到地板上，擦掉眼淚，下定決心的深深吸氣往柯羅雷多腿間湊近，伸出舌尖小心的在那有些委靡的性器上輕輕舔著。

柯羅雷多的意識有幾秒的空白，接著就像脊椎被輕輕抽了一鞭那樣顫慄起來，莫札特伏在自己腿間舔舐的模樣刺激非常，但他捨不得看莫札特這樣委屈的跪坐在冷硬的地板上，柯羅雷多把自己身上的大衣脫下甩在鋼琴上，一把抱起還在努力的莫札特讓他平躺上去，突然的變化讓莫札特緊張的捉著柯羅雷多的上衣，安撫的吻立刻落下，不像剛才的粗魯急切，兩人纏綿的吻著彼此，柯羅雷多稍稍退後了些，讓吻沿著莫札特的臉龐一路往下，天曉得他想這樣做多久了，吻每落到一處摩挲，莫札特便會輕輕抽氣，仰躺著的人只能抓著柯羅雷多的肩，在他懷裡感受每一次的親吻和碰觸，柯羅雷多吻著莫札特單薄的胸膛，輕輕吮住那粉色的乳頭，在胸前撫摸的手掌也輕捏住凸起小心的搓揉，沒有被這樣對待過的地方簡直是驚慌的挺了起來，一陣陣的酥麻感讓莫札特軟軟的哼了聲，柯羅雷多似乎非常喜歡他這樣的反應，埋頭在他胸前又舔又吮的把兩邊都照顧了遍，還輕咬了下已經徹底充血硬挺的乳頭，弄得莫札特驚嚇的叫了出來。

柯羅雷多覺得自己沒有辦法再忍耐，琴房裡卻沒有可供潤滑的東西，但現下的狀況也不容許換個地方繼續，柯羅雷多握住莫札特還半軟的東西，和自己的緊貼在一起套弄起來，直到兩人性器前端分泌的黏滑體液弄得莫札特腿間溼濡一片，才讓莫札特的腿環上自己的腰，把性器抵上穴口，慢慢頂入，還是不太足夠的潤滑讓柯羅雷多進入得有些艱難，看著莫札特咬住唇忍痛的表情更讓他想要喊停，但急著想要柯羅雷多的莫札特不讓他有遲疑的時間，一邊喘著氣一邊收緊環在柯羅雷多腰上的腿，一用力就將性器納入了一半，「別亂動！」柯羅雷多連忙制住身下的人，「誰叫你……不動……」痛得連說話都斷斷續續的莫札特卻絲毫沒有安份的打算，無奈的柯羅雷多只能吻著難纏的小情人，配合著彼此的呼吸緩緩進入。

柯羅雷多一開始輕緩的抽插著，確定身下的人可以承受後才慢慢加大動作，容納著自己的穴口貪心的在每次挺入時收縮著，像是不願讓他離開那樣，被火熱的內壁包裹住，讓柯羅雷多有些壞心的停在深處磨弄著莫札特的敏感點，讓他嗚咽出聲，腿已經軟得沒有力氣，只能無力的垂在鋼琴的邊緣，「柯羅雷多……」莫札特喊著還在大力擺動腰的柯羅雷多。「你知道我的名字……沃夫岡。」在心底默念過無數次的名字終於能喊出來，柯羅雷多簡直是虔誠的，而被他進入著的莫札特費力的集中精神，過了一會兒才想通柯羅雷多的意思，「希羅尼穆斯……希羅、希羅……」話一說出口，莫札特覺得正在體內兇猛頂弄的東西似乎又更大了些，柯羅雷多扣住莫札特的大腿根部，將他的雙腿架上手臂，把人從腰部又抬高了些，「啊！希羅……嗚……」柯羅雷多進入的力道倏地增強，被抬高的雙腿讓柯羅雷多可以毫無阻礙的進入到最深，疼痛的感覺已經消失，溼熱的內裡不斷被摩擦，每次進入到敏感深處的快感堆疊累積著，而柯羅雷多此時又挪出手握住莫札特身前已經瀕臨高潮的性器，快感強烈得讓莫札特哭了出來，帶著鼻音的聲音不斷的叫著柯羅雷多的名字，直到在他的懷裡高潮，莫札特高潮的那刻身體顫慄著縮緊，吮吸著深埋在裡面的柯羅雷多，把白濁的體液全留在了裡頭。

柯羅雷多抱住莫札特，親吻著他汗溼的額髮，莫札特卻在他的懷裡細細的啜泣，蜷著的身體渾身都在發抖，覺得不對勁的柯羅雷多把莫札特抱下鋼琴，著急的問著：「很痛嗎？告訴我哪裡在痛，沃夫岡！」柯羅雷多試著讓他舒服點的躺在自己胸前，慌張的探他的額溫，用大衣裹住那瘦削的身體，莫札特的身體終於不再發抖，埋在柯羅雷多胸前的腦袋卻始終不肯抬起，依舊能聽到抽泣的聲音，衣服哭溼了一片，柯羅雷多第一次知道什麼是焦急得幾乎發狂的滋味。

「我去把醫生叫來。」他說著就要讓人平躺到地上，莫札特卻死死攥住柯羅雷多上衣不放，大力的搖頭，只說了句「不要」，柯羅雷多從來不知道莫札特的力氣可以這麼大，緊揪著自己衣服的指節用力到發白，他只好抱著莫札特，心焦著卻又不敢用上力氣，他輕輕拍著哄著，直到莫札特終於累得在他懷裡睡去，柯羅雷多等到莫札特看上去睡熟了點才小心翼翼的抱著人起身，琴房實在不是適合休息與檢查莫札特身體狀況的地方，他看了看剛剛扔到地上的衣物，便沒有再管那縫線綻開的襯衫，幸好他的大衣夠長，足夠遮蓋住莫札特的身子，柯羅雷多費力的在不動到懷裡人的狀況下整理好自己的衣服，便抱著被自己裹得嚴嚴實實的人推開了琴房的門。

為了不影響主教的生活起居，琴房一向設在遠離主教臥室與書房的大宅另一端，於是在返回臥室的途中，便是柯羅雷多人生中接收過最多驚訝眼神的時刻，雖然僕人們很快的低下頭別開視線，但主教懷裡人的那頭凌亂金髮和無法完全遮掩的修長雙腿，已經足夠讓「主教抱著莫札特進了主臥室」這種八卦消息傳遍整個宅邸，更別提柯羅雷多身上雖還算齊整，卻也明顯歷經拉扯的衣服，柯羅雷多在回到臥房前交代了幾個女僕送熱水與柔軟的毛巾到房裡，女僕們匆匆送上，臨去前偷覷的那一眼便是主教小心輕柔的把人放上了大床。從莫札特回到薩爾茲堡後，阿科伯爵盡心維持著不讓太多僕傭察覺的事情至此再也不是流言，整個主教府的僕人興奮卻又得低調的交換著情報。撇開這一切不談，臥房裡的柯羅雷多忙碌著，不希望弄醒莫札特的他輕手輕腳的替人擦拭身體，莫札特卻睡得不太安穩，嘴裡喃喃說著夢話，直到無意握住了柯羅雷多的手才安心的安靜了下來。

柯羅雷多瞪著莫札特皮膚上淡紅的痕跡，那是自己沒有控制手勁留下的指痕，在莫札特白皙的腰間和瘦削的大腿上更加顯眼，柯羅雷多拿著溫熱的毛巾在上頭敷了一會，再輕輕的將莫札特翻過身，小心的檢查著臀縫中剛被蹂躪過的那處，穴口還紅腫著，柯羅雷多極緩慢的探入手指，清理出還留在裡頭的體液，緩緩流出的白濁裡帶著一絲顯眼的鮮紅，這讓柯羅雷多緊緊皺眉，即使是兩人的初次，他也沒有弄傷過莫札特，他手上動作越發輕柔，拭淨所有汙痕後取來藥膏替莫札特敷上，不可避免的刺痛感還是讓人醒了過來，「痛……」怕痛的莫札特掙扎著想避開。「忍耐著。」柯羅雷多覺得自己的胸口都揪緊起來，卻不能不狠著心壓制住莫札特的身體，繼續將藥膏往後穴裡塗去，好在莫札特身下的傷並不嚴重，只是因為一開始動作粗魯造成的輕微撕裂傷，柯羅雷多總算放心了些。好不容易上完藥，柯羅雷多忙碌的收拾著，再擰了溼毛巾來給莫札特擦汗，替他蓋好被子，顯然累得隨時能睡著的人卻勉力撐著眼皮，對著坐在床邊的柯羅雷多問：「你不上來嗎？」

柯羅雷多怎麼有辦法拒絕，他一躺上床，莫札特立刻鑽進柯羅雷多懷裡，手裡還抓著他的衣服，一副深怕被推開的樣子讓柯羅雷多嘆了口氣，把手臂環過莫札特纖細的身子，莫札特立刻也抱住柯羅雷多的腰。從來都是自己害怕莫札特會離開，沒想到竟然有自己哄著人的這天，柯羅雷多實在有些感慨。「身體……還痛嗎？」他依舊在意莫札特剛剛哭得亂七八糟的事。「我還是去找醫生來吧。」柯羅雷多說著就要下床，環抱著他的人大力搖頭，又把臉埋進柯羅雷多胸前的莫札特實在說不出口，哭了出來的自己一半是因為舒服得有些失控，情事裡被幹得又哭又叫的不知道都嚷了些什麼，這種丟臉的事他現在可沒力氣面對。絲毫不知莫札特想什麼的柯羅雷多還想哄著人讓醫生看看，但懷裡的人用軟軟的聲音說了「靠著你比較舒服」之後，柯羅雷多便不動了，只顧著讓莫札特能舒舒服服的偎在自己身上，又累又倦的人終於睡著，柯羅雷多屏住呼吸，輕手輕腳的下了床，換了身衣服後到了書房。

柯羅雷多桌上還有一沓尚未處理完的公事，但在那之前……還有件事要做。他早就不想要莫札特繼續睡樂師房那小小單薄的床，但沒來由更動樂師房的家具引人側目，何況他也不那麼希望莫札特繼續住在樂師房，這樣矛盾的心理讓他暫時擱置了這件事，既然今天他也確定了莫札特的心，那間房間再也沒有讓莫札特回去的理由。柯羅雷多喚來了阿科伯爵，他平靜的告知阿科伯爵，自己寢室隔壁的另一間房需要整理，那是老式建築的主教府的傳統格局，與男主人房各自獨立，但以一個小起居間連接在一起的女主人房，雖然柯羅雷多的主教身份照理說並不會使用到這個房間，但身為主教府裡第二華美的房間，依舊每天被打掃得乾淨整齊。

「添一張好的書桌，別放得太靠近窗邊，那樣太冷，但要注意光線得充足，再鋪上新的地毯。」阿科伯爵點頭，領了命就要往外退，這時主教突然又出聲：「等等。」阿科伯爵回過身，站定了等待思索的柯羅雷多，「那間房別放床。」阿科伯爵離開後，柯羅雷多試著讓自己靜心處理公事，但沒看幾張文件他就決定拋下筆，回到臥室的他意外的看見莫札特睜著眼乖巧的躺在被窩裡，「怎麼醒了？」柯羅雷多快步走到床邊坐下，莫札特立刻蹭到他腿上枕著，一臉誰來都不打算挪窩的神色，柯羅雷多用手指輕輕順著莫札特臉旁的一綹金髮，用剛好想起這件事的口吻：「之後別睡樂師房了，那床早該換了。」莫札特似乎不太在乎的隨口應著：「那您給我換張床不就好了？」柯羅雷多頓時被堵得說不出話來，一副吞了蒼蠅的怪異神情讓枕在他腿上的莫札特偷偷的笑起來，發現莫札特一個人笑得歡的柯羅雷多有些無言的索性把人一把抓起來吻住，有效而迅速的堵住那張嘴。

＊

「啊……希羅……你快、快點！」莫札特急得就快哭出來，身體裡的熱度怎樣都難以消解，但柯羅雷多卻完全沒有撤出在他體內手指的打算，即使額上落下的汗珠昭顯著他的難耐，卻沒有要進入的意思，手指緩慢的來回抽送只讓莫札特更加焦躁，「再等一下。」柯羅雷多吻著不斷扭著腰在他身上蹭動的戀人，繼續耐心的擴張著緊緻的穴口，而耐性消耗殆盡的莫札特索性伸手握住柯羅雷多，那賁張的性器早就硬得發燙，「都這麼硬了為什麼不插進來！」莫札特不滿的張著腿試著主動納入那硬熱的東西，但平躺的姿勢讓他難以動作，被撩撥得只想把戀人狠狠操一頓的柯羅雷多咬了口那紅透的耳朵，一挺腰插入了莫札特，「啊……啊……」莫札特收縮著身體，迫不及待的將戀人的東西吞進體內。

兩人對彼此坦誠心意後的性愛美好得讓柯羅雷多幾乎失控，戀人在自己背上的撫觸、交纏在頸後的手腕，甜蜜的無數的吻，他們再無任何顧慮，肆無忌憚的索要對方，毫無耐性的想褪去對方和自己之間的所有遮蔽，又充滿了無比耐性的在對方身上探索，甚至在完事後的沐浴時間都曾經在浴盆裡胡來，直到莫札特又一次偷聽到女僕的抱怨──「連浴盆邊都潑得滿地水，難道是洗澡洗到外面去啦！」──兩人才收斂許多。

整體說起來，柯羅雷多是極為滿意現在的生活的，但有件事仍然放在他心上，需要解決，而他已經有了答案。柯羅雷多再度拿起那份契約，走向莫札特的房間，雖然阿科伯爵與莫札特難得的站在了覺得臥室沒床簡直荒唐的同一陣線，但最後那間房裡還是沒有放床，倒是將琴房的鋼琴搬了進去，成了莫札特日常寫譜與練琴的地方，柯羅雷多敲開門，往沐浴在陽光裡的那張書桌走去。

莫札特正奮力的為了幾天後得交譜的一部歌劇趕稿，但在看到戀人時還是抬頭笑了笑，柯羅雷多看著沉浸在音符裡的人，微微的歉疚感湧了上來，他知道莫札特的歌劇在維也納極受歡迎，但人在薩爾茲堡的莫札特無法參與排練、擔任指揮，甚至親自去看演出都有困難，這當然也影響了莫札特名氣的累積，以及給了無聊人士大把的談資，柯羅雷多雖然已經查明之前那些流言的源頭，但問題並不會因為他們是心意相通的戀人就有所改變，他不願莫札特受到這種流言的干擾，莫札特分明就是上帝寵愛的音樂之子，不需要依附誰就能那樣耀眼。

莫札特的視線裡再次出現被推到眼前的契約，他抬頭看著柯羅雷多，等著戀人開口，柯羅雷多認真的看著他的莫札特，最後開口：「我不能害怕你的離開，因為那樣我將成為你的阻礙。」柯羅雷多緩緩的把契約書從中撕開，「況且……你會回來的，對吧。」莫札特伸出手握住柯羅雷多的，和他一起把那張契約給撕成了兩半，看著落在地面的紙張，兩個人都笑了，莫札特撲進柯羅雷多懷裡，給了他一個長長的熱吻，柯羅雷多自然是歡迎至極，莫札特把手臂掛在柯羅雷多肩上咧開了嘴笑著：「那我去整理行李啦！」「等等……沃夫岡！」柯羅雷多驚跳起來，但莫札特那神采飛揚的笑臉讓柯羅雷多停下了剛要邁開追上的腳步，莫札特是那樣的耀眼，像是這個世界沒有任何可以關住他的東西，整個世界都能因為他亮起來。

＊

尾聲

莫札特也許可以暫時棲息在他身邊，卻永不可能被他豢養，柯羅雷多終究在莫札特的笑顏中了解這件事，那個彷彿超越人世一切規範的天才，終究不會只是屬於他的音樂家。莫札特是他的戀人、他的伴侶，柯羅雷多解除了他和莫札特之間的聘僱契約的那天，他金髮的混蛋小天才便飛快的收拾行李往維也納出發，柯羅雷多費了好一番功夫才壓下偷偷跟上的欲望，他幾乎要暗地裡安排一隊隨從偷偷跟在莫札特之後，但最終他只是看著那輛馬車揚塵而去。

柯羅雷多並不擅長等待，在翹班天才不在薩爾茲堡的期間，每個傭人都戰戰兢兢，深怕他們陰沉著臉的主教隨時爆發，但出乎所有人意料的，柯羅雷多雖然沉著臉渾身籠罩不悅氣息，工作檢核比平常嚴實百倍，大家卻好好的活到了莫札特回來的那一天，在莫札特彈跳著進了大廳的時候，柯羅雷多嘴角那絲一閃而過的笑意讓在場的人都狠狠打了個顫，接著默契的快速離開大廳。

＊

「我可是……剛長途旅行回來！」

柯羅雷多從容的挺動著腰，將忍耐已久的性器全部推進了身下戀人的體內，莫札特的抱怨頓時中斷，急促的喘息起來。「這樣就不行了？剛剛還很有精神的。」柯羅雷多嘲笑著還在努力恢復呼吸的莫札特，但深埋進戀人裡面的東西卻紋絲不動，鬢邊緩緩滴下的汗水悄悄揭示著大主教竭力忍耐的痕跡。

莫札特有一陣子未歡愛的身體緊緻非常，溼熱火燙的纏絞住柯羅雷多，剛回到主教宅邸洗了個澡後就被拖上床的天才癱軟著身體，任柯羅雷多抬起雙腿分開，高高架在肩上，雖然嘴上嘲笑得狠，柯羅雷多的動作卻是小心翼翼，在莫札特身體放鬆了些後才開始徐徐擺動腰，還未完全適應的穴口敏感得緊縮起來，瞬間被包裹住的柯羅雷多滿足的吁出口氣，一瞬間加重了腰間的力道，體內深處被頂入讓莫札特細細的叫起來，身體似乎比平時還要敏感，他抓緊床單承受著柯羅雷多越來越快的頂弄，柯羅雷多也發現了身下的人渾身潮紅難耐的扭動著，他刻意的往莫札特體內敏感處狠狠抽送了幾下，「哈啊──」還沒有受到撫慰的性器射出了點點白濁，戀人竟然靠著後穴的抽插就這麼射了出來，連柯羅雷多都微微愣住，他拿來被拋在一旁的絲巾，慢慢拭去戀人起伏著的腹部上的濁液，收進剛剛沒來得及脫去的大衣內袋裡。

「去了趟維也納就變得這麼禁不起操？」柯羅雷多放下架在自己肩上的腿，輕柔的退出莫札特還在顫慄的身體，湊到戀人臉旁，咬著紅透的耳朵壓低了聲音取笑著，年輕氣盛的戀人氣得大力推了他一把，卻被制著手臂翻過身去，柯羅雷多伸手在莫札特股間娑摩，把還硬著的東西在臀縫間摩擦起來，莫札特低低抗議著掙扎起來，柯羅雷多輕易的壓制住戀人，擺動著腰的動作沒有停下，雖然並未插入，但莫札特紅得徹底的耳殼和頸後看得柯羅雷多滿足至極，敏感的穴口處因為性器的摩擦而不停收縮，莫札特忍不住又呻吟起來，聽見戀人小貓似的叫聲，柯羅雷多一次重重挺腰，將精液灑在莫札特光裸的臀和背上，主教低沉的滿足喉音和莫札特輕輕的喘息混在一起，再突然的同時沈寂下去。

當晚摟著鬧起脾氣的戀人心滿意足睡去的柯羅雷多大主教，第一次認同了旅行也是不錯的一件事情。柯羅雷多開始覺得這樣的生活也還差強人意，雖然他現在不能再想要莫札特作曲就作曲，得等到他越發任性的戀人有空回家了心情好了──幸虧現在莫札特心情都挺好的──柯羅雷多覺得這樣的戀人很不錯。

＊

「沃夫岡，起來了，都要中午了。」柯羅雷多喚著床上只露出個金色腦袋的戀人，補眠的莫札特在睡夢中嫌棄的努努嘴，翻個身又繼續睡，柯羅雷多在床緣坐下，將人摟到身邊，俯身吻了吻那張微微開啟的唇，才剛放開又貪戀不已的再度吻上，被這樣一鬧總算睜開眼的莫札特抓住柯羅雷多伸進棉被裡的手，「您夠了吧……這都做一早上了我的腿才剛合起來呢……」這話讓柯羅雷多忍不住笑了出來，「快起來，跟我去個地方。」

等到柯羅雷多帶著莫札特踏進距離主教府幾個街區的一片空地時，莫札特都還有些自己沒睡醒的錯覺，「您帶我來這裡做什麼？」莫札特四處張望，除了看到些木料石材和四處來去測量的工人，他實在看不出這裡有什麼名堂，柯羅雷多拉著他走上一片草坡，在那裡可以俯瞰整個空地，「這裡是將來的薩爾茲堡音樂大學，」莫札特有些驚訝的看向柯羅雷多，而柯羅雷多的眼神裡充滿期盼與驕傲，彷彿已經看見了大學落成，師生們往來其中的模樣，「……雖然不是可以和維也納比美的地方，但透過教育的改革來培育，也能成為吸引學者和藝術家的地方。」莫札特聽著，默默的拉住柯羅雷多的手，過了半晌：「等大學蓋好了，我是不是也該來教個課？」「你得想清楚了，當了教授是不能翹班的。」

＊

兩人從小坡上慢慢散步回去的途中，柯羅雷多突然隨意的從口袋掏出個戒指，拉過莫札特的手就戴了上去，「戒指裡刻上了你的名字，要是再拿去當掉……」柯羅雷多壓低聲音，「你就死定了。」沒想到柯羅雷多竟然會這樣說話，莫札特呆呆的看著手上那眼熟的戒指，「您什麼時候去贖回來的啊……」柯羅雷多沒有回應，輕哼了聲撇開頭，但沒有拒絕戀人握上來的手，兩人繼續在小坡上走著，莫札特看了看手上那只華麗的戒指，思索著：「這樣我好像也該買個戒指給您，可是這麼貴的您可要等我存錢等個幾年。」

說完莫札特好笑的看著明顯在思考估量自己的收入支出與存錢速度的柯羅雷多，毫不意外的聽到主教大人的聲音：「……我自己買。」莫札特笑彎了腰，把手臂圈上戀人的脖子，在那嚴肅的唇角印上一吻：「您真是不浪漫呢。」

（完）


	3. 番外

The Science of courtship_番外

〈Smaller Hearts〉

「在維也納的房子你到底哪裡不滿意非得去租這又小又破的地方！」柯羅雷多把一疊紙張甩到莫札特面前，怒氣沖沖的抱胸坐下，「那是您的房子，不是我的，再說了我住進去又要聽阿科伯爵囉唆啦我可不要。」莫札特從容的撿起那疊租屋合約收齊，絲毫沒有安撫眼前臉色鐵青的主教的意思，從莫札特經常性的往返薩爾茲堡與維也納之間開始，居住問題便在已經夠常吵架的兩人間成為熱門吵架題材，柯羅雷多怎樣都無法理解，他在維也納舒適又豪華，隨時都有傭人服侍還位於熱鬧地段的大宅邸哪裡不合自己這位任性又特立獨行的戀人胃口，一開始住在旅館裡，好不容易答應要搬離開，又偏偏要租一間僅有兩房一廳的小公寓，小得甚至連他想放幾個人去替莫札特打理生活都難，更令柯羅雷多不滿的是，莫札特在連續寫了幾部歌劇，開始有收入輪番上門後，瞞著他一口氣付完整年份的租金，要不是伯爵的信中寫明了莫札特將在兩天後啟程返回薩爾茲堡，柯羅雷多才壓抑下怒意等著他的小情人，想著要他好好解釋這一切。

只不過莫札特通常是成功讓柯羅雷多更加憤怒就是了。

「我不知道大音樂家現在闊綽得可以讓付了租金的房子時不時的空著。」柯羅雷多嘲諷的語氣讓莫札特皺了皺眉，他揚揚手上的合約書，「就是這樣我才一次付了一年的租金，這樣比每個月付錢還便宜，如果你覺得浪費的話我可以多住點日子。」柯羅雷多被莫札特氣得一時語塞，還來不及開口要人不許隨意增加留在維也納的日子，莫札特已經從剛打開的行李箱裡抓出個大大的紙袋，邁步就往房外奔去，柯羅雷多只能對著走廊上已經跑得遠遠的白色背影大喊：「莫札特！你要去哪裡！」

「廚房！還有大廳！」

＊

之後幾天整座主教府的傭人們臉上的笑意總是比平時深些，尤其掌管廚房的阿姨們喜孜孜的戴著頭上亮晶晶的音符型髮夾，臉上笑開了花理所當然的端出一道道莫札特喜歡的甜食，莫札特或許比柯羅雷多對自家僕從們還要熟悉，在他回到薩爾茲堡時，總能輕易逗樂年長的女僕，好讓她們給他做出總被主教認為熱量有餘營養不足的甜點，他甚至可以讓阿科伯爵收住斥責，以一個嚴厲的警告眼神打住，柯羅雷多不得不承認，只要莫札特願意，他可以比誰都討人喜歡，即便對方多少有些無可奈何。

在全主教府裡大約只有柯羅雷多心情非常不好，但沒有太多人發現，畢竟他的表情總是那樣淡漠嚴肅，但薩爾茲堡大主教的心情確實一天天的更加焦悶，尤其那些女僕頭上的髮夾亮晃晃的閃得他腦殼生疼，在莫札特帶著一大包禮物整個宅邸上下跑遍了分送的幾天過後，他依然是唯一一個沒有從莫札特手裡接過任何禮物的人，甚至連阿科伯爵都獲得了他的那一份，這讓暗自期待並且不由得猜測著莫札特會送什麼給自己的柯羅雷多在等待了好些天，甚至曾經偷偷摸摸找過書房和臥室的隱密角落之後，終於咬牙切齒的確認了──莫札特就只沒給他帶禮物。

＊

夜幕剛剛降臨在維也納時，一輛裝飾華麗的馬車拐進窄小巷弄停住，紅金色的身影很快閃進了一棟樸素毫不起眼的公寓，亂著一頭翹得雜草般頭髮的人開了門，有些懵的看著抱著個與他毫不相稱大牛皮紙袋站在眼前的主教大人，柯羅雷多有些不耐的：「你就是這樣款待客人的？」這才突然回神的莫札特趕緊讓開了路，「您難道是客人嗎……」小小聲的呶呶傳進柯羅雷多耳裡，背對著莫札特的人嘴角悄悄勾起了弧度，他放下手中的大紙袋，轉身開始打量莫札特和他身處的小公寓。一身華服的柯羅雷多站在這維也納的小小的公寓裡，不搭調的畫面讓莫札特看得有些呆住，沒有留意到大主教正以不悅的眼神看著自己身上隨便搭上的單薄外衣，「這天氣你穿這是什麼？上次讓你帶的衣服呢？」莫札特連忙抓過扔在沙發上的外套穿上身，試著轉移話題的問著面前一臉不豫的柯羅雷多，「您為什麼會……嗯在這裡？」

「剛好有公務。」冷著張臉的主教大人簡短的回應，停了下後又補上一句：「大宅人多，太吵了。」柯羅雷多解下外衣，從容的在窄小的沙發上坐下，莫札特有些遲疑的：「您這是……今晚要住這裡的意思？」柯羅雷多哼了聲，莫札特砰的也坐在了沙發上，「我的床可是很窄的。」柯羅雷多不著痕跡的握住莫札特的手，「我可以勉力忍耐一晚。」「就一晚啊？」莫札特臉上瞬間迸發的喜色讓主教大人險些要扯過小情人的身子嚴厲譴責一番，卻在莫札特湊到他肩上蹭了蹭之後只是說了：「大宅的人說有東西帶給你，我順便拿來了，自己去收拾。」莫札特歡呼了聲便蹦著跳到紙袋前，一樣樣的把裡面的東西往外撈，在甜點日用品之後出現的一瓶酒正是莫札特喜歡的，帶著甜美滋味的葡萄酒，莫札特抱著那瓶酒轉圈起來，喜孜孜的用幾乎是看著愛侶的眼神不斷上上下下仔細的瞧著酒瓶，再偷偷瞄著柯羅雷多的眼色，柯羅雷多有些無奈，「喝吧，一次只能喝一杯。」

真的乖巧的只喝了一杯酒的莫札特讓柯羅雷多感到有些意外，他一向不喜甜味過盛的酒，但看著戀人捧著酒杯，盯著杯裡澄亮的液體，因為甜美酒漿而滿足微笑的臉，柯羅雷多便覺得愉快，帶著好心情去沐浴的他甚至沒有對於窄小的浴室發表任何意見，洗浴後簡單披上衣物的柯羅雷多推開臥房門沒見到早該在裡頭的人，隨著細微的聲響，他往客廳走去，來不及喝掉杯中最後一點酒液的莫札特被逮個正著，明顯已經喝得微醺的莫札特朝著柯羅雷多咧開一膽大包天的笑容，在柯羅雷多來得及開口前他便已經把手臂掛上面前皺起眉的人的脖子，柯羅雷多沉默了一陣子才繃著聲音：「難道連遵循季節更換溫暖的服裝都不會嗎？」他撫過莫札特微涼的肌膚，依舊緊緊皺著眉，而醉了的人笑咪咪的：「我以為您就是要來溫暖我的……希羅尼穆斯？」

＊

柯羅雷多一把將不斷咯咯笑著的莫札特按進床裡，喝醉了的莫札特不大安份的在柯羅雷多胸前胡亂撫摸，戀人渾身散著熱度躺在身下，還不停的搗著亂試圖讓他分心，好不容易剝掉戀人睡衣的柯羅雷多索性將人翻身過去，腦袋暈呼呼的莫札特軟綿綿的趴在床被上，整個人陷進柔軟織品裡擁緊了懷裡的被褥，只有臀部微微翹起，柯羅雷多的手掌從纖細的肩頸開始往下撫摸，滑過似乎又瘦了些的背部和腰，因為酒精而泛起的淡紅漫在白皙的肌膚上，引得柯羅雷多忍不住輕掐了把，莫札特立刻叫了出來，輕輕軟軟的哼聲顯得異常乖巧，莫札特似乎只剩下緊抱住被子的力氣，任著柯羅雷多抬高他的腰臀。

沾著潤滑油膏的手指插入時，莫札特細細碎碎的呻吟聲悶悶的從棉被裡傳出，本應早就習慣手指進入的感覺，卻因為酒精的關係讓身體特別敏感，柯羅雷多最細微的動作都能讓莫札特不自主的哼叫著，聽起來可憐兮兮的聲音讓俯在他身上的柯羅雷多只能不斷細聲哄著戀人，手上的動作也格外溫柔起來，但他向來任性的戀人卻不怎麼能體會柯羅雷多的忍耐，莫札特拚命扭著腰收縮起身體，微微轉過頭渴求的望著柯羅雷多：「裡面好熱……希羅快點……」

向來嚴謹自持的大主教幾乎被自己的戀人弄到瘋掉，他按著戀人光裸的纖瘦背部俯下身體，伏在莫札特背上，硬熱的東西抵住了柔軟的穴口，他輕輕一挺腰讓性器頂開莫札特的身體，緩慢而穩定的進入著，才剛進入，莫札特的呻吟聲便變了調，甜膩的鼻音不斷溢出，主教毫無耐性的戀人顯然不滿他今天的溫吞，因為喝了酒而特別高的體溫包覆住他，緊緊絞住埋在裡頭的性器無聲催促著，柯羅雷多忍不住用力的一下全部挺入，大力的在莫札特體內摩擦著，猛力動起來的時候莫札特的呻吟裡帶上了哭腔，剛剛還不耐催促的人現在只能緊抓身下的被子抬腰承受著，嘴裡委委屈屈的輕哼，讓柯羅雷多忍不住溫柔的放輕挺入的力道，但刻意的在每一次進入都進到最柔軟溼潤的裡面，抵著敏感點碾壓磨蹭著，莫札特控制不住自己的細細哼叫，如潮汐不斷湧上的快感將他整個人包圍，高潮來臨的時候他只記得自己似乎又叫了柯羅雷多的名字，接著被翻過了身吻住，最後迷迷糊糊的睡著了。

＊

莫札特在明亮日光裡懶洋洋的睜開眼，昨晚的餘韻還殘留著，但身上半點情事後的黏膩都感覺不到，他稍微動了動身體，意外的發現一向都將行程安排得緊湊，習慣早早出門的主教大人半倚在床頭，手裡正翻著書。「我待會就要回薩爾茲堡。」柯羅雷多再翻了頁書，瞥了莫札特一眼，回答了戀人還沒問出口的問題，莫札特一臉取笑的看著刻意避開自己眼神的柯羅雷多，「所以您真的是特地來看我的嘛。」

主教「啪」的闔上手裡的書，冷哼了幾聲將書丟向一邊，空出的手探進被子裡從戀人的腰摸向後背，再往下揉捏臀部，雖是摸著光裸著的戀人，柯羅雷多的神情卻嚴肅而認真，仔細掂量著手感和上回比較起來，「你最近有按時在用餐時間進餐嗎？」柯羅雷多的手已經到達大腿內側，兩人的姿勢讓莫札特毫無反抗能力的被迫張著腿，「我警告你，別以為在維也納就能這樣放縱，你必須好好照顧你的身體！」「問就問你別這樣摸！」莫札特根本無暇注意主教大人的警告，易感的身體已經因為男人四處遊走撫摸的手而顫慄著，身前很快硬起的東西自然躲不過柯羅雷多的注意，柯羅雷多抽回手，掀開了蓋在兩人身上的被子。

「真是毫無耐性。」柯羅雷多按開莫札特雙腿，輕彈了下精神挺立著的性器，吃了痛的莫札特臉色漲紅起來，正想從主教的手裡掙扎開，柯羅雷多卻在此時低頭含進了他的東西，敏感的性器被溼潤的口腔包裹，柔軟卻粗糙的舌在上頭稍嫌笨拙的來回舔舐刮搔著，快感從身下開始蔓延到四肢接著衝上腦門，莫札特沒有料到柯羅雷多會願意這樣做，他不自覺的伸手碰了碰男人的髮，在男人吸吮他的前端時大力顫抖起來，柯羅雷多的動作簡單而直接的碰觸莫札特最敏感的地方，甚至可說毫無技巧可言，但莫札特還是感到自己的身體快速的攀往頂點，也許是男人埋首他的腿間，吞吐著自己的東西的畫面太過刺激，也或者是僅僅被柯羅雷多含住，就讓他興奮得幾乎高潮。

柯羅雷多並沒有花很多的時間就讓他的小情人獲得了高潮，他滿意的看著只能軟軟的躺平喘氣的人，仰起頭吞下莫札特射進嘴裡的濁液，當莫札特還愣著的時候，柯羅雷多已經抬高他的雙腿，再次進入了他，昨晚剛容納過男人的地方沒費多少力氣就變得柔軟，在挺動幾次後就順利的含進了碩大火燙的性器，仰躺的莫札特敞開著腿，任著男人在自己體內衝撞進出，漸漸累積的快感使得莫札特的身體開始主動收縮著吸吮柯羅雷多，讓男人喉間發出了滿足的低沉聲音，他壓低身體貼上莫札特的，在胸前仔細的舔吻，逗弄得小巧粉紅的乳頭豔紅著挺了起來，吻上移到脖頸，再尋到了那張微微啟著的唇，雙唇碰上的那刻他的小情人便迫不及待的摟緊他的脖子加深了親吻。

莫札特喜歡接吻，這是柯羅雷多沒花太多時間就發現的事情，他也著迷於被莫札特用唇舌需索的感覺，嚐到自己精液的味道讓莫札特皺起眉，這不知怎的有些逗樂了柯羅雷多，他將唇貼到莫札特耳邊，腰間動作沒有間歇的一下又一下往他體內撞去，在小情人的喘氣聲中用氣音呢喃著：「下次讓你嚐嚐我的。」

＊

柯羅雷多套上他那件華麗繁複的紅金色外套，全身齊整的他回頭看看還裹在被子裡絲毫沒有挪窩意願的莫札特，「我會交待人晚些送點東西過來，記得保持清醒下床開門。」床上的棉被蟲動了動，似乎又把自己裹得更緊了些：「起不了床不開門不拿。」柯羅雷多大跨步的走到床邊坐下，俯身在莫札特耳邊壓低了聲音：「這點程度不至於讓你起不來床吧？這麼想偷懶的話我再使點力氣？」話音未落，莫札特刷的掀開被子坐了起來，柯羅雷多滿意的笑著，他拍拍床墊：「最重要的是你的床被需要更換，別讓我發現入冬時你還是用這套寢具。」

「您知道我一個人住外面總是要節省些。」莫札特摸了摸身上的被子，隨口回應了柯羅雷多，男人卻馬上放大了音量：「那上次還買那一堆東西送人！」柯羅雷多想起那一大包的維也納土產心裡就莫名來氣，「並且基於禮貌你也該備一份我的。」「都多久的事了……而且您不需要那些品味低俗的小玩意兒吧？」莫札特一臉莫名其妙的看著眼前似乎在意這件事在意得不得了的男人。

＊

後來莫札特在阿科伯爵到維也納洽公時託付了一座小雕像給他，當阿科伯爵將雕像帶到柯羅雷多的書房，表示這是莫札特給主教的禮物時，柯羅雷多嘴角詭異的笑意令在場的阿科伯爵一時不知道該不該告訴主教大人，莫札特買下這尊大熊雕像的原因──這熊長得跟柯羅雷多很像──阿科伯爵決定讓會晚幾天回到薩爾茲堡的樂師自己解釋緣由，主教大人沉默翻看了雕像一陣子後終於開口說話：「雕得並不是很好。」阿科默默的點了點頭，同意那金髮音樂家的藝術品味似乎只發揮在音樂之上。

後來那尊大熊雕像被安放在主教府大廳，眾人往來都會看見的位置。莫札特回到薩爾茲堡時，一踏進主教府便看見最顯眼的位置上擺的雕像，在笑呵呵的告訴他心意最重要的廚房女僕們與阿科伯爵莫名帶點憐憫的眼神中，莫札特突然有些後悔故意買了個醜雕像送給戀人的惡作劇行為了。

（完）

〈Breakfast in Vienna〉

沃夫岡‧阿瑪迪斯‧莫札特無聊的玩弄著枕頭的荷葉邊，他已經在這張大床上躺了幾個小時，無聊到都將床單上的刺繡葉子圖樣研究了遍，他又打了個呵欠，這張大床的主人卻還沒有要出現的跡象，維也納主教府的僕傭數量比薩爾茲堡少上許多，房外早已安靜得像是深夜，莫札特躺在舒適的被褥裡，睡意漸漸的湧上。

莫札特前幾天就接到了柯羅雷多即將到維也納參與會議的消息，一想到住處裡那些過多的甜食、混亂的起居室、堆積如山的待洗衣物，與上次被主教大人撞見與席卡內德一起喝醉了回家後的事，莫札特決定這次得讓柯羅雷多離自己的公寓越遠越好，於是他讓信使帶回了那幾天自己正好前往其他城市參與排練的訊息，但沒有打算放棄和情人見面機會的莫札特收拾了些東西，在柯羅雷多抵達維也納的那天到了主教府，絕不浪費時間的柯羅雷多一向都是先處理完公事才會回到宅邸，於是莫札特悠哉的吃了頓晚餐，沐浴後窩進柯羅雷多房裡的大床，只是柯羅雷多認真工作的程度似乎超出了預料，「蠢熊希羅……還不回來……」即使眼皮已經快要抬不起來，莫札特嘴裡還是嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨著情人，然後睡著了。

＊

似乎有什麼東西拂過，細細的癢癢的感覺讓還陷在睡夢裡的莫札特偏偏頭，把半張臉都埋進枕頭裡，夏天的輕薄睡衣隨著動作滑下，白皙的脖子便全露了出來。昨晚終於結束工作的柯羅雷多一掀開被子，就在床上發現佔了他整張床，還睡得昏天暗地流口水的莫札特，他愉快的抱著人睡了一晚，卻沒想到早晨醒來時莫札特在他臂彎裡依舊沉睡著，柯羅雷多索性在小情人的脖子上咬了口，好奇著懷裡的人究竟什麼時候會醒過來，莫札特又側開身子躲閃了下，嘴裡發出一連串應該是咒罵聲的嘰哩咕嚕，寬鬆的睡衣領口隨著動作又掉下去了點，靠在情人頸窩的柯羅雷多剛好能夠瞧見隱約從衣領縫隙露出來的粉色，有段時間沒見到這一片大好風光，他忍不住伸手把莫札特的睡衣再拉開了些，白皙的胸膛和粉色的乳頭袒露出來，纖瘦的身子依舊沒有長多少肉，單薄的身板看上去像少年般的，但對於柯羅雷多來說，沒有比眼前的景象更誘人的了。

情人原本就被自己抱在懷裡，柯羅雷多並不用費多少力氣就能除去莫札特的上衣，讓自己的手覆上他胸前撫摸著，小巧的乳頭很快的挺立起來，柯羅雷多用指尖輕輕捻住搓揉，莫札特開始輕哼著掙扎，但被制在柯羅雷多懷裡的他根本沒有地方能夠躲，莫札特終於迷迷糊糊的睜開眼，熟悉的氣息和懷抱讓他不自覺的發出細細的嚶嚀聲，「希羅你……做什麼……」

「醒了？」莫札特這才發現身上的衣服已經被褪去，上身赤裸的靠在柯羅雷多胸前，身體還沒跟上意識的他只能任著柯羅雷多撫摸，主教帶繭的指尖遊走在莫札特細緻的肌膚上，暈染出大片的淡紅色，柯羅雷多含吮住莫札特發燙的耳垂，再一路讓唇從後頸往下，愉快的感受小情人在自己懷裡無法控制的輕顫和喘息，柯羅雷多敏感的發現情人的輕哼微微的變了調，他笑著把手慢慢探進情人的睡褲裡，已經十分精神的東西在他的碰觸下又硬了點。「硬了？」柯羅雷多帶著笑意的明知故問讓莫札特怒得想轉身咬他一口，但馬上被蠻橫卻又溫柔的套弄引來的快感給沖得腦中一片模糊，剛剛清醒的身體卻敏感異常，很快便繃緊著在戀人的手裡高潮。

柯羅雷多抱著莫札特，一直等到他不再喘了，才拍拍莫札特的臀，「起來清理，再把衣服換了。」原本在自己臂彎裡軟得像沒了骨頭的小情人頓時提高了音量，「老子昨天等到這麼晚白等的嗎！」莫札特努力蹭動著在男人懷裡轉身，睜著大大的眼瞪柯羅雷多，兩三下就把睡褲給脫了扔到床下，他掀開柯羅雷多的睡袍，滿意的握住那硬起的頗具份量的性器，「就說您怎麼可能沒硬。」柯羅雷多當然不會拒絕投懷送抱的戀人，他低聲取笑了下一臉精神抖擻的人，抬起側躺著的莫札特的腿勾上自己腰際，手探向戀人身後，就著手上的白濁將手指送進戀人體內，已經習慣做愛的身體很快的放鬆，急切的收縮吸吮起來，莫札特把手環上柯羅雷多頸間，不停吻著他的唇無聲催促著，柯羅雷多從善如流地圈住莫札特的腰，另一手輕輕扳開他的臀，性器在穴口來回磨蹭，稍稍擠進頂端確認情人受得住之後，大力挺腰一次全部進入了他。

「啊──」體內被充盈的飽脹感讓莫札特喊出聲，而被溼熱柔軟的內壁熱情纏裹住的柯羅雷多也忍不住粗喘著，幾乎用上了所有的理智才能耐住立刻在小情人體內猛力動作的欲望，柯羅雷多輕輕的往上挺腰，在莫札特體內頂弄摩擦的動作緩慢溫存，莫札特知道戀人顧慮自己一段時間未有情事的身體，但毫無耐性的他沒有多久還是癟著嘴抱怨起來：「你好慢……」莫札特扭著腰開始迎合挺入的動作，但側躺著的姿勢不太容易使力，使了勁也沒多大效果的莫札特嘴裡不高興的嘟囔起來，柯羅雷多挑了挑眉，索性一把抱住他翻了身，讓莫札特敞開著腿坐在了他身上，性器因為這樣的姿勢立刻插得更深，弄得莫札特顫慄起來幾乎軟了腰，柯羅雷多從容的扶住那纖細的腰，「嫌慢就自己來吧。」

「我操您的……」莫札特竭力忍耐著後穴裡的麻癢邊撐起身體，瞪著一臉好整以暇看著他的柯羅雷多，扭起腰搖動著臀，主動讓柯羅雷多在他體內抽插進出，莫札特主動的經驗並不多，柔軟的床墊也讓他動作得不太順利，他喘著氣在柯羅雷多身上不斷起伏著，看向面上表情依舊游刃有餘的戀人，洩忿似的伸手去揉柯羅雷多結實健美的胸肌，富有彈性的觸感讓他著迷的覆上整個手掌揉捏起來，看著在自己胸口亂摸揉捏一氣，連動都忘記動的小情人，柯羅雷多有些無奈又是好笑的，「你真的很喜歡啊……」剛剛小幅度的溫吞律動加上莫札特不熟練的動作，讓柯羅雷多也有些難耐，他扣住莫札特的腰，往上大力的挺動了幾下，將自己送到更深處去，體力本就沒多好的人被這幾下猛烈的抽插弄得沒了力氣，只能攀在坐起身的柯羅雷多肩上，隨著那一下一下頂到最深的進入動作呻吟喘息，細細的哭叫著，「希羅……好深……裡面好脹……」莫札特緊緊絞著後穴裡的柯羅雷多，在戀人的懷裡迎來高潮。

＊

柯羅雷多抱著軟成一團奶油的人倒進床舖，才剛輕輕退出莫札特的身體，一聲清晰的「咕嚕」就傳了出來，柯羅雷多一愣，看著懷裡臉上紅暈還未退的戀人，「不是我……」莫札特話還沒說完，一串響亮的「咕嚕嚕嚕──」又從他肚子裡發了出來，這下清楚得連莫札特都無法抵賴，覺得丟臉的人刷的拉過被子把自己捲了起來，氣呼呼的胡言亂語起來：「性工作者完事還會得到報酬，我呢就連個早餐都沒有！」有些啼笑皆非的柯羅雷多下床搖了房裡的呼叫鈴，向隨即趕來的僕人交待送早餐來後回到床邊，在莫札特耳邊低聲的說：「服侍得好才有早餐吃。」莫札特馬上拉下蓋住臉的床單，怒瞪著眼前的人：「怎麼，難道您覺得我剛剛叫得不夠動聽嗎？」

柯羅雷多沉吟了下，認真的回應：「不咒罵我的時候都頗為動聽……」然後勾動嘴角，「但我確實也偏愛某種時刻對我的咒罵聲。」柯羅雷多愉快的看著戀人漲紅了臉，接著羞憤的把自己裹得更緊，他伸手對把早餐送進房擺好的僕人們示意退下，伸手把蜷成團的戀人連著棉被抱了起來。

「好了，我的音樂家，我們去吃早餐吧。」

（完）

〈When Spring Comes〉

主教府花園裡的積雪慢慢融化，河面上的浮冰開始龜裂、漂移，冷冽的空氣裡開始有春天即將來臨的訊息，經過了嚴寒冬天的人們愉悅的期盼春天的早日到來，整個主教府裡也瀰漫著輕快的喜悅，大概只有尊貴的大主教柯羅雷多會望著窗外的景色板著臉，瞪視了融雪越來越多的花園一段時間後，他回過頭看看只有自己一人的臥室，邁開步伐朝某扇門走去，柯羅雷多穿過他與莫札特房間之間的起居室，莫札特正攤了一地的行李，一件件毫無章法的收拾著，不只地板，書桌上散著的樂譜和新的稿紙混雜在一起，一枝羽毛筆還插在墨水瓶裡，顫巍巍的就要倒下，柯羅雷多眼明手快的扶住羽毛筆，拯救了整桌的樂譜，他有些不贊同的：「不是要你讓女僕們整理就好嗎。」莫札特放下手裡幾乎被揉成團的衣服，蹦跳著蹭到柯羅雷多身邊：「我自己才知道什麼要帶啊，更何況可不能讓人弄亂了我的樂譜。」

再怎麼想繃著臉，面對貓咪般蹭到自己身上的情人，即使是柯羅雷多也無法繼續冷著表情，但還是忍不住指指桌面：「你看看桌子，這不叫亂？」「那是要帶去維也納的嘛不急著整理……替您寫的都整理得整整齊齊囉。」莫札特拾起一落相對整齊的樂譜遞給柯羅雷多，然後稍微退後，隨意的在桌上坐下，看著他的大主教眼裡流露出讚賞和沈醉的神情，莫札特得意洋洋的正要誇耀自己這次的作品，卻看見柯羅雷多突然靜默下來，輕輕慢慢的把樂譜放回了桌面，又沉默了會才說：「薩爾茲堡……就只適合過冬嗎？」莫札特把手臂環上眼前戀人的脖子，輕輕啄了下那線條分明的高挺鼻尖。

「我得提醒您維也納可是比薩爾茲堡還暖些呢。」莫札特親暱的又蹭蹭柯羅雷多稍微放鬆下來的臉，「但您可不能離開領地一個冬天，只好我回來啦。」莫札特的用詞讓柯羅雷多突然心情好了點，在莫札特開始往返於維也納和薩爾茲堡後，固定會回到主教府度過冬天的習慣已經持續了好些年，其餘的時間兩人則努力抽空見面，但總算是聚少離多，莫札特想要也需要自己的事業，而維也納是他最好的舞臺，柯羅雷多是一直知道的。「我只是……」偶爾有些寂寞。

柯羅雷多並沒有把話說完，莫札特摸摸難得在自己眼前顯得落寞的男人，湊近不斷的親吻柯羅雷多，在耳鬢廝磨的距離裡輕聲的：「您可別再偷偷跑到維也納了，上次把我嚇的。」情人一說才想起上回見到什麼狀況的柯羅雷多警告的瞪了莫札特一眼，而他的小情人毫無懼意的露出沒心沒肺的笑容：「下次先告訴我，我可以替您準備最好的包廂、美味的晚餐……還有音樂家本人的陪伴。」「……演出前是最忙碌的，怎麼可能陪我，別唬弄我。」

莫札特笑著又親了下明顯動搖的柯羅雷多的唇，在兩人雙唇相貼吮吻之間的空隙輕笑著說：「最近我聽到不少評論家對我的稱讚喔。」莫札特看著眼前表情出現一絲窘意的主教大人：「嗯……像是什麼『莫札特的音樂將上帝的愛與美好傳達至世間』？還是『神所寵愛的天才音樂家』？我覺得自己很值得被稱讚但這風格實在太明顯……唔……」柯羅雷多索性直接吻住一臉狡猾笑意取笑著自己的小情人，簡單有效的讓人閉上嘴。

情人攀抱在自己背上揪住衣服的手讓柯羅雷多有些失控，「跟我回房。」柯羅雷多勉強的穩定了氣息，但他的小情人仍坐在桌上沒有要挪動的意思，正要動手把人抱起來，莫札特卻輕喘著低聲問：「不覺得在這裡也不錯嗎？」柯羅雷多腦子裡還在消化這個訊息，他的小情人已經滑下桌子，從腳邊的行李箱裡拾起個兩人都很熟悉的金色小瓶，轉開瓶蓋，淡淡的玫瑰香氣透了出來，聞到玫瑰的味道，莫札特的臉紅了起來，他轉過身，解開褲子，讓褲管順勢滑落在地。

柯羅雷多注意到莫札特的耳後紅得幾乎要蔓延到脖子，莫札特輕輕彎腰靠上桌面，讓手肘撐著身體，另一手沾了些潤滑的油膏往身後探去，手指有些猶豫的在穴口旁停留了一會兒，才緩緩插入還緊縮著的地方，莫札特不太熟練的撫弄著自己，他不常這樣做，尤其多年前一次情事裡弄傷了自己後，他幾乎就沒有替自己擴張的經驗，而在戀人眼前翹著臀部，為了容納戀人的東西而將手指放入後穴，撐開身體的模樣讓他想著想著臉越發紅了，體溫一上升，油膏的玫瑰氣味被體溫一焐，香氣更加濃郁，手指在體內進出的動作漸漸順暢起來，微微的水澤聲在安靜的房裡曖昧而誘人的響著，柯羅雷多卻似乎沒有任何要動作的意思。

「你還要看啊？」終究沈不住氣的莫札特又羞又怒的轉頭瞪了戀人一眼，柯羅雷多並沒有比莫札特有更多餘裕，自己嬌慣的小情人主動的模樣讓他的下身已經硬得發痛，恨不得立刻深深埋進那熱燙柔軟的身體裡，但柯羅雷多還是哄著有些難耐的小情人，「難得的好風景自然要安靜欣賞……」「我操您大爺的欣賞個屁！」柯羅雷多忍不住笑了出來，他吻著莫札特依然紅著的耳殼，確認他的身體已經足夠放鬆，再替自己抹上油膏，一手穩穩扣住莫札特的腰，讓臀部翹得更高，才扶著賁張的東西從後面插入，看著戀人的身體一點一點吞下自己，上身撐在桌面上的人在被進入時顫抖了起來，從背後插入的姿勢可以輕易的碰觸到體內敏感處，已經習慣做愛的身體取悅男人般的開始吸吮起還在進入的熱燙性器，柯羅雷多完全沒入莫札特體內後挪動著腰，一下一下緩慢而穩定的挺入，沒多久性子一向急躁的莫札特刻意收緊了身體，無聲催促著身後的人，被情人挑釁似的纏緊了幾次，柯羅雷多加重力道往溼熱的體內頂弄，莫札特驚嚇的喘息出聲，比以往都強烈的快感襲上腦門，體內敏感處被性器頂弄時腿軟得快要站不住，若不是柯羅雷多的手牢牢扶著自己，莫札特知道自己就要跌倒在地。

被情人驀然收縮的內壁纏裹住，柯羅雷多低喘著又加重了力道，快速的在莫札特體內抽插起來，他握住那纖瘦的腰，稍微使力便毫無阻礙的插入到最深處，小情人的白皙後背一片泛紅，後頸處滴落了晶瑩的汗珠，皮肉拍擊的聲音和細細的喘息淫靡的在房裡迴盪，快感如潮水般一波波湧上，一次又一次的將莫札特推往高潮，柯羅雷多的頂弄越來越大力，莫札特的呻吟隨之變了調，撐在桌上的手肘因為肌膚上滲出的汗水已經有些撐不住，他的手胡亂的在桌上抓著，想要穩住自己的身體，莫札特抓住了張樂譜，紙張握在手裡的觸感讓他瞬間想起了散落在桌上的樂譜們。

「希羅、希羅，慢一點……等等……哈啊、啊！」莫札特帶著鼻音的聲音軟軟的喊著自己名字，這惹得柯羅雷多更刻意的往小情人體內敏感處抽送著，想逼出更多誘人的聲音，熱硬性器又快又狠的在身體裡磨過，莫札特沒有辦法堅持多久，繃著身子急促喘氣著射了出來，柯羅雷多深埋在莫札特裡面的性器被柔軟內壁包覆著吸吮，隨後也達到了高潮。

稍稍從高潮裡回過神的莫札特看見桌上被白濁體液沾髒的樂譜和紙，漲紅著臉憤怒的拍打身後的戀人，「就要你慢一點了！」看著桌上的狼藉，柯羅雷多難得也有些闖禍了的尷尬，他輕輕退出莫札特的身體，先抱著依舊紅著臉生氣的人回到臥房，清理了身上情慾痕跡的兩人回到災難現場，弄髒的空白稿紙好解決，柯羅雷多一把全扔了，答應要買一年份的還給莫札特。但那些沾上白濁體液的樂譜，莫札特也沒臉找別人來幫忙重新抄寫，最後那疊樂譜全都被大音樂家氣得連同墨水羽毛筆全部塞進柯羅雷多手中，讓尊貴的主教大人認真抄寫了一下午，才得以拯救。

（完）

〈Grizzly Bear and Salmon〉

柯羅雷多大主教正瞪著自己肩頭那在陽光下顯得亮燦燦的金髮陷入沉思，雖然柯羅雷多擁有過不在少數的情人，但是從來不將人帶進主教府寢室，遑論過夜，但擁有這頭金髮的主人卻在自己身邊睡得香甜，即使大部分掩蓋在床被下，柯羅雷多仍舊毫無障礙的認出那張臉龐，才剛狠狠拒絕了他放下身段親自提出的樂師職位邀約的莫札特怎麼會出現在自己床上，柯羅雷多腦中充滿了不可置信，心臟如同擂鼓一般的在胸腔裡大力鼓譟起來，他揪住被角，輕輕掀開往被窩裡看去，莫札特僅穿著單薄的上衣和底褲，甚至毫無睡相的將一條腿放在了主教尊貴的腹部上，還沒從這樣親暱的狀況中恢復思考能力，迷迷糊糊半醒過來連眼睛都沒睜的莫札特朝柯羅雷多的方向摸了摸，找尋著被掀開的被子。

「希羅……會冷。」模糊的呢喃聲和從來沒想過會由莫札特喊出的親密的稱呼，還有觸上自己肌膚的指尖，觸電般的酥麻感從被碰觸到的地方傳來，柯羅雷多反射性的還來不及思考的大力一伸手臂──莫札特就被震驚的主教大人給一把推下了床。

＊

「好痛……真的好痛！柯羅雷多你撞到頭了嗎！」從被子裡掙出來的音樂天才氣呼呼的將目光射向還待在床上，不知怎的一臉失措，好像比剛被扔下床的自己還驚慌的男人，幸虧主教的臥室地上鋪著地毯，而且莫札特是捲著被子摔下床的，他動動身體發現沒怎麼樣，便自己爬了起來，嘴裡還是不滿的咒罵著。雖然眼前的人怒氣沖沖，但這樣的莫札特讓柯羅雷多莫名安心了些，如夢一般的場景比自己內心最深處最底層的幻想還要甜美，柯羅雷多簡直覺得即使自己會為此遭受最嚴厲的詛咒，也都是合情合理的。

站在床邊咕噥了好一陣子的莫札特終於感到奇怪，把自己推下床就已經夠不對勁，而柯羅雷多竟然沒有撲過來皺著眉用凶惡眼神將自己從上到下檢查一番，還楞楞的坐在床上，莫札特湊近柯羅雷多，先是摸了摸他的額頭，認真的和自己的體溫比較了番，再在他眼前揮揮手掌，詢問剛剛比了幾根手指，直到男人有些窘的擋下他的手卻不發一語，莫札特這才感到慌張，他飛也似的奔出房門，取來了柯羅雷多的小提琴塞進男人手裡，「你快點……快點演奏！」

柯羅雷多就在莫札特急切的眼神裡，連自己都莫名的演奏了首小夜曲，直到莫札特撫著胸口看似鬆了口氣，「太好了，應該不是撞壞腦子……」柯羅雷多放下小提琴，以一種莫名不情願的聲音開口：「你……為什麼會在這裡？你不是拒絕回來薩爾茲堡任職了嗎？」莫札特再次飛奔出門，大聲嚷嚷著要阿科伯爵快帶醫生過來，柯羅雷多真的撞到頭了！

＊

很快的，主教便被醫生與傭人們團團包圍，使他驚訝的是沒有一個人對於莫札特衣衫不整的（柯羅雷多在房裡人多起來之後臉色不善的要人取來長外套讓莫札特披上）出現在他的臥室裡感到意外，甚至還和莫札特相處甚歡，手裡該做的工作也沒停下。嘈雜的人聲吵得本就因為這奇異的狀況而煩悶的柯羅雷多更加煩躁，被強迫躺回床上的他忍耐了一陣子，最終還是掙扎著坐了起來，維持著禮貌要阿科伯爵帶著醫生和僕人們全都退下，示意唯一留在房裡的莫札特到床邊坐下，經過一早上的折騰，看著坐在眼前的人，總算能說服自己這一切都不是作夢的柯羅雷多努力控制喜悅得幾乎要上揚的嘴角，仔細斟酌著，最終挑了個問題：「你沒有留在維也納嗎？」

「嗯……現在大概有一半的時間待在那吧，但我也會回來薩爾茲堡。」也發現現在的柯羅雷多大概是失去了一大段記憶，莫札特看著一臉認真和自己確認著記憶的男人，要不是知道柯羅雷多的幽默感完全不足以玩這種把戲，莫札特幾乎都要認為他年長的戀人突如其來的想要戲弄自己，雖然這樣的柯羅雷多有種努力壓抑驚慌的可愛，簡直像是遇見了整群鮭魚，還沒來得及出手，回神時魚就已經叼在嘴裡而狂喜興奮到不知所措的棕熊，但莫札特還是有些憂慮的努力思考著戀人變成這樣的原因：「難道是時間旅行？」「不要用缺乏邏輯與理性的方式思考，這毫無科學根據。」莫札特翻了個白眼，這說話的方式確實是柯羅雷多沒錯。

「所以我們……成為了伴侶？」雖然依舊震驚，從各種親密的狀態和旁人的態度中都能確認自己現在與莫札特的關係，柯羅雷多仍是忍不住想從莫札特的口裡親自確認。莫札特指了指環在自己腰間的手臂：「如果你不相信的話為什麼摟著我的腰？」因為這回應而開始覺得腦裡有些輕飄飄的柯羅雷多輕咳一聲，閃躲了這個問題：「所以我能吻你？」他的小情人像是揚起了爪子的貓在他懷裡炸毛起來：「我還能睡你呢！」

＊

隔天的柯羅雷多照例的早起，覺得渾身難以言喻的清爽，小情人的睡相依然毫無規矩，凌亂的金燦頭髮就靠在他的肩頭，柯羅雷多吻了吻那亂七八糟的頭頂，喃喃的說：「你可還沒睡過我呢，沃夫岡。」

（完）


End file.
